


The Other Side

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [3]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Mist, crossover series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 36,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This story takes place two years after "Our Empire"; Michael is 22 and Steffy is 25.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was failing to live up to his expectations. A call from Kelly’s had put his plans on the back burner and sent his girlfriend into ‘freak out’ mode.   
  
Michael blew out a deep breath, overlooking the kitchen of Kelly’s one last time. When he decided everything was in its place, he headed out into the dining area. Seconds later, he heard the light tap of finger nails against the glass.  
  
 _There you are._  
  
Rather than be distracted by Steffy’s appearance, he rushed to let her in.  
  
“Your grandfather knows how to ruin a New Year’s Eve, you know that?” The complaint flew out of her mouth as she entered, handing him his suit and a bag of toiletries, “He had to go on one of his crazy weekends when you had a perfectly planned night with me?”  
  
“It’ll still be perfect.” Michael insisted, checking the materials in the bag, “I just gotta shower in the empty room upstairs, and we’ll be on our way to the Metro Court.”  
  
“I’m all for being fashionably late, but this is a little ridiculous. Especially when I got business to handle before the clock strikes twelve.”  
  
His eyes zeroed in on her, “Such as?”  
  
“Such as making a certain Ms. Jones feel a little envious.”  
  
“Steffy, how many times do we have to have this conversation? The whole thing with Maxie was just a way to make you jealous. She offered to help, as a _friend_ ,” Michael took her hand in his, smiling at her agitated growl, “and she did. We were back together before the holidays and, I hope, you get that you don’t have to push me away. Not for any reason, at all.”  
  
The past two years had been rough on Michael and Steffy. One week they were together, the next they were apart, and he was losing his battle to stay calm. While all Michael wanted was to make it work with Steffy, he was on the verge of completely letting her go. At that moment, of all people, Maxie had stepped in and helped him formulate a plan to test Steffy’s true feelings.  
  
She yanked his body to hers, narrowing her eyes, “Which reminds me, tell me again, since when do you use my tactics against me? New boundary for our relationship, you don’t go flirting with girls and making fake dates to make me jealous.”  
  
Now, with their relationship renewed, Steffy had no problem setting up new guidelines. Michael complied but only because he got to make some rules for them too.  
  
“We’re forgetting all that remember. We’re where we should be. Together.” Michael placed a soft kiss on her lips, happy when she shrugged her shoulders in weak compliance, “Speaking of which, what are you wearing to the party?”  
  
Steffy removed her hand from his, hugging her black jacket tighter around her frame, and shook her head, “Nope, you get first look at the Metro Court where everyone can see your reaction, Blondie.”  
  
“Including Maxie?” Letting out a sharp laugh, he raised his hands in surrender, “Fine. I’ll wait.”  
  
She went to the counter, peeking around with one question, “So, while you’re upstairs, you want to direct me towards any left over cookies?”  
  
Michael wrinkled his brow, putting his suit and bag back down, “All right, Steffy, what’s going on?”  
  
She temporarily stopped her search, “What do you mean?”   
  
Crossing his arms, he tilted his head in exhaustion, “You’re doing the stress eating thing. Where you eat junk and try to mentally work through a problem.”  
  
“It’s not stress. I promise. I just—if it’s not sweets, I haven’t been able to keep it down lately.” She took a seat at the counter, slumping her shoulders at his gaze, “Don’t look at me like that. I’m not lying or hiding, okay? I must be going through some girl thing where it’s all sugar or salt right now. For me, it’s cookies.” Steffy straightened her back, letting out a sarcastic smile, “But if you think I need to hit the gym, just say so. But, be forewarned, I may react strongly.”  
  
Michael made his way to her, locked in their stare. Resting his hand on her hips when she was near, he answered her with a deep kiss – one that promised he saw nothing wrong with her.  
  
When he pulled away, she scrunched up her nose, “You smell like a diner.”   
  
Michael laughed, offended, “Now, who’s dissing who?”  
  
“Sorry, it’s the girl thing. Please,” Bunching his shirt in her hands, she pouted with a playful whine, “just find me some cookies and go shower.”  
  
Michael kissed her cheek once more before doing as told, “All right. All right.”  
  
Her small smile told him it was all worth it, if it meant they got to spend the New Year together.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time they had reached the Metro Court party, it was packed and midnight was near.  
  
Steffy didn’t disappoint him or the room judging by their stares. Wearing a white, strapless gown that hugged her curves, she touched her hair which was piled in curls and took his arm.  
  
Michael kept her close as they made their rounds through the room, pleased she would be leaving with him and not the men sneaking looks at her.  
  
“What took you so long?” Carly complained, kissing his cheek so hard she left a lipstick stain. Wiping the mark away with her thumb, she went on, “Was Kelly’s that busy tonight?”  
  
Michael nodded, trying not to react like a child as she removed her lipstick, “You’d be surprised.”  
  
“Well, you need to go answer the phone at the bar. It’s been ringing every ten minutes. Someone asking for you.” Carly saw his reaction and rolled her eyes, taking Steffy’s hand, “I’ll play catch up with your girlfriend while you handle it.”  
  
“Thanks.” Michael kissed Steffy’s forehead, heading to the bar, and stopped short as the bartender extended the phone to him. Shaking it off, he held the phone to one ear and used his free hand to cover the other, “Hello?”  
  
“Michael! I was hoping I wouldn’t miss you.”  
  
 _Dad._ The second he registered his voice, a smile spread across his lips, “What’s going on? What are you doing calling here?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Spinelli secured the phone line. But we need to make it quick.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah of course. How are you? Is everything okay…where you’re at?”  
  
Sonny sighed at his question, “It’s good. I’m fine. I called to check in with you. Are you okay?”  
  
“I’m good.” Michael surveyed his immediate surroundings, continuing, “Steffy and I are back together. I’m thinking about…you know…what we talked about.”  
  
“That’s good. But you should probably wait before dropping that bomb on Carly.”  
  
“I will. I promise.” Checking for his mother and girlfriend, he smiled at Steffy who gestured towards the clock, “I should let you go. It’s getting close to midnight.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, enjoy your new year.”  
  
“You too.” Michael paused, trying to end on a happy note rather than somber one which now came with their conversations. The next phone call could come at any time, no telling where or how brief. Ignoring this, he forced a light hearted tone, “It’s good to hear from you. We’ll talk soon.”  
  
Michael waited for the line to go dead before hanging up the phone. Handing it back to the bartender, he made his way through the crowd just as the countdown began.  
  
Steffy’s arms were immediately around him, a soft laugh yet angry laugh leaving her lips, “You are so lucky you were nearby when the clock struck midnight. If not, I would’ve had to lay a big one on some random bachelor in the room.”  
  
He placed his hands at the base of her back and pulled her to him, narrowing his eyes at her playful smile. Enveloping her lips with his, he disregarded tradition and set out to make his own – kissing her into the New Year rather than waiting for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Life was where it needed to be for his new year.   
  
Waking up to Steffy enveloped in his arms, Michael held her tighter and reminded himself it was not a dream. They were back together, in love, and he was never going to let her go again.   
  
He dipped his lips down to the soft skin of her shoulder and grinned at her moan. Knowing she was absolutely his, Michael kissed the area again and took his time to give it attention.  
  
As hoped, Steffy rolled over in his arms and grabbed the back of his neck. Pulling him into a deep kiss, she pressed her bare chest against his and grinned at the response he gave her.  
  
His hand ran down her side, lingering for a squeeze at her thigh, then dragged her leg over his hip by the back of her knee. Releasing a laugh as she removed her mouth from his, he questioned her with a husky whisper which made her shiver, “Where you going?”  
  
“Nowhere, I just think we should agree on something.” Steffy groaned, feigning frustration as his lips occupied the side of her throat, “I want us to spend the first day of the year, entirely in bed.”  
  
“Not gonna be a problem.”  
  
“Really? Because both of us seem to have a problem staying away from the phones lately.”  
  
“Mine is family, yours is work.”  
  
“Which is just as important. Let’s not have that argument.” Steffy’s eyes had checked him quickly, reminding him of the many obstacles between them, “Come on, is it so wrong to want you all to myself?”  
  
“No, but you know that…” Michael wanted to argue but when he saw her defiance was gone, disappointment replacing it, a soft sigh left his lips, “You’re right. I’m sorry.”  
  
Steffy pouted her lower lip to its full best, stroking his cheek, “Thank you.”  
  
Michael accepted her softer kiss, knowing they would somehow remedy the tension, and rested his head against hers, “I wanna talk to you about something.”  
  
“Yeah?” Blinking her big blue eyes, she ran her fingertips mindlessly over his chest, “What do you wanna talk about?”  
  
“I want us to get past the last few months before we got back together. Everything, the Maxie situation and the whole thing with you almost leaving Port Charles. I want us to move forward.”  
  
A smile spread across her lips, “I do too.”  
  
Michael brushed her dark hair behind her shoulder, wondering if it had gotten longer, “You—you know you’re the only one I’ve ever—been in love with.”  
  
“That goes both ways, Blondie.” Steffy shook her head at his half grin, “I mean it. I’ve never felt this way about anyone else, just you. That’s never changed.”  
  
He accepted her answer with his whole heart, needing her reassurance before he went on. Inhaling deeply, he opened his mouth to ask her a question which was cut off with the loud ring of his cell phone.  
  
“Of course!” Steffy groaned, throwing up her hands and turning onto her back in a huff, “Doesn’t that thing have a silence button? Because this could’ve been way more important than—“  
  
They would never lose a moment again; he refused to let it happen.   
  
Michael used his finger to turn her chin towards him and seize her mouth with his. The phone call could’ve been important, and it would not be uncommon for it to destroy their world. Therefore, he wanted to deal with it and everything else at a later time.  
  
To Steffy’s delight, he kept his attention entirely focused on her and ignored the outside world.  
  
~*~  
  
The phone had stopped ringing, leaving Michael to believe nothing could be more important than Steffy. Instead, he was happy to hide in the cocoon of the covers and memorize the laughs, moans, or calls which left her lips in ecstasy. But their world had again been interrupted by a loud pounding on the front door.   
  
Tossing the covers back, Steffy growled, “That better not be your mother.”  
  
“No, she’d let you know it was her.” Michael gave her cheek a quick kiss, escaping the bed and grabbing some sweats, “I’ll go get rid of them.”  
  
“Hurry up!” Steffy teased, giving him one last peek at her nude form before wrapping herself up in the blanket, “Tell whoever you got your own emergency to handle.”  
  
Laughing at her call after him, Michael ran a hand over his short hair and approached the door. He swung the door open as he spoke, “All right, all right, what—“ Mildly embarrassed by his appearance, Michael offered a nervous smile, “Jason! What are you doing here?”  
  
“We need to talk.”  
  
The tone of his voice set off Michael’s internal alarms, causing him to signal his uncle inward, “Yeah…yeah, come in.”  
  
Jason did as requested, taking a quick look at the brownstone, and gestured towards the couch, “Let’s sit.”  
  
“I gotta be honest,” Crossing his arms over his chest, he let out an uneasy sigh, “I don’t wanna sit. You’re making me nervous.”  
  
“I need your help, Michael.”  
  
“With what? What’s going on?”  
  
“It’s Sonny. I don’t know how well he’s doing where I put him.”  
  
“Meaning what?” His vision became slightly blurred with a mist as he imagined possibilities, “Is he hurt or something?”  
  
“Michael, did you get rid of—“ Steffy stopped short of completely entering the room, seeing his uncle. Wearing Michael shirt, she tugged a little at the length with a timid wave, “I’m just gonna—disappear, excuse me.”  
  
Once she was gone, Michael wanted to address one matter and it was not Steffy’s embarrassment, “What’s going on with my—father, Jason?”  
  
Jason took a moment, answering quietly, “I think someone has to go see him. Check in. I can’t go because of some business matters. Morgan’s about to go to school. Carly’s—“  
  
“You want me to go.”  
  
He nodded, sensing his immediate resistance, “Michael, he’s ready to come back to Port Charles, and nothing’s changed. I need someone to convince him that things need to stay this way a little longer.”  
  
“But me? I—I can’t leave. I don’t know how I’m gonna get Steffy to leave or—“  
  
“She can’t go.”  
  
Michael’s eyes immediately hardened, “Why?”  
  
“The location has to stay between us.”  
  
Upon the second statement, he could feel his defenses ready to fire, “Steffy’s not gonna to tell anybody. She’d never do that to me.”  
  
“Michael, it’s everyone who follows her. She lands a plane somewhere, and someone’s going to notice.”  
  
“But you can do better.”  
  
“I can hide you.” Jason took a step forward, placing a hand on the young man’s tense shoulder, “I know this isn’t easy. I know it means a sacrifice on your part, but I need you to do this.”  
  
Michael let out a sharp laugh of disbelief, shaking his head, “…Steffy’s gonna kill me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Away to somewhere you don’t know _without_ me?” The words left her full lips with a bitter laugh as she slipped out of her towel and began to dress at a frantic pace, “Tell me you said no.”  
  
Michael sat on the edge of the bed, dressed casual after their hot shower, “My uncle wouldn’t ask if—“  
  
“You said yes?” She pulled her hair out from her tank top, running a brush through her damp strands with a frustrated huff, “I can’t believe this. I can’t believe that you’re just gonna run off when we’ve been back together what? Two—three months tops?”  
  
“It’s not that I wanna leave.” Standing to his feet, he tried to step towards her only to have her signal him back to his previous position with the swing of her brush, “My father needs me. For whatever reason, he’s homesick or something. I have to help.”  
  
“Fine. Why can’t I go with you? You don’t think I’d drop everything to be there for you? I’m so selfish that you didn’t even consider me putting my business aside?”  
  
“Jason wants to make sure the location stays under wraps.”  
  
“So…” She tossed her brush to her dresser’s surface then put her hands on her hips, “now you don’t trust me?”  
  
“You know I trust you, Steffy. With everything, with my life.”  
  
“Then it’s Jason who thinks you shouldn’t trust me.”  
  
“Stop.”   
  
Michael’s command appeared in a gentle tone yet held the strength required to cease her argument. Refusing to be stopped a second time, he closed the distance between them and tried move her hands. Though she put up a little fight, staring away, she eventually gave in and allowed him to do so.   
  
Michael’s palms rested on her hips, another quiet yet stern order leaving his lips, “Look at me.”  
  
Her blue eyes shot up to his, tears undeniable.  
  
“My family trusts you. I trust you. I love you.” As she wiped her tears away, he released a deep breath, “But you know everyone else loves you too. If you went with me, we’d bring attention to my father that he needs to avoid.”  
  
“I get it.” She snapped, crossing her arms, and shook her head, pouting slightly, “But I just got you back and…”  
  
“I know.” Sliding his hands up her bare arms, Michael eventually cupped her face in his hands and offered a crooked grin, “But we’re not gonna break up again, remember? We’ll have plenty of time together.”  
  
“But if everyone else got out of this, why can’t you? Can’t you…” Her words stopped abruptly, her hands had an immediate tight hold on his biceps, while she frowned.  
  
“You’re not being funny.” Michael laughed sharply, expecting her demeanor to change, but humor left him quickly when she remained silent, “Steffy? What’s wrong?”  
  
“I don’t—“ Her hands held his arms so tight that her fingernails were digging into his skin, “I just—I’m…really dizzy all of the sudden.”  
  
Michael tried to move, but she fell against him. Prompted into action, he scooped her into his arms and made the short journey to the bed. Sitting her on its edge, he knelt before her and held her steady, “You’ve got to stop stressing yourself out. You’re making yourself sick.”  
  
“This is different.” Suddenly, looking extremely worried, Steffy stared into his eyes, “The room is really spinning and…it’s not going away. Something’s wrong.”  
  
~*~  
  
When her dizzy spell failed to dissipate, Michael drove her to the hospital – despite her protests. On the drive there, one that he made entirely too fast, he tried to convince himself that the hospital visit was convenient; he would know she was safe and sound before he took his flight out tomorrow afternoon.  
  
The wait for her to be seen by someone was unusually long, prompting profanities to leave their mouths separately on more than one occasion. While he kept his arms securely around her, the two of them sat in the uncomfortable seats in the ER waiting room.  
  
Steffy hugged his hoodie tighter around herself, fussing over her hair and wincing, “Why did you drag me out of the house, and I look like crap?”  
  
“You’re right. Why didn’t I just set you up with a mirror on the ceiling so you could do your makeup?” Michael’s comment warranted her dirty sideways glance, “Besides, dizziness could explain all the other stuff lately. You being sick and tired. It’s probably—“  
  
“If you say stress one more time, I’m gonna...”   
  
“Ms. Forrester?” The nurse had come to get them at the perfect time, taking them back for more talk of the symptoms Steffy had already written down and told a desk woman.  
  
Michael told her to lie down while they waited for the doctor; she insisted it only made the dizziness worse. So instead, as the time passed painfully slow, he tried to lighten the mood and get her mind off everything else.  
  
Steffy’s gave him a smile, laughing softly at his promise, “You’re gonna cook, and that’s **not** supposed to make me puke?”  
  
“No, it won’t. I’ll make you some cookies or something, and you can still eat it if it’s raw.”  
  
Her laughter continued as she looked down at him, her hands on his shoulders, “Not all girls like cookie dough in its original form, you know?”  
  
“Okay.” Michael feigned thought, enjoying her consistent laughter, and rubbed her thighs before returning his hands to her hips, seated in a stool in front of her, “Then what are your feelings on crunchy cookies?”  
  
“I don’t think that’s how they’re supposed to come out, Blondie.”  
  
“No, well then—“   
  
Before he could continue, a doctor pulled the curtain back just enough to interrupt their conversation, “Sorry to keep you waiting, Ms. Forrester.”  
  
“It’s fine.” Steffy lied, leaving her hands on Michael’s shoulders as she turned to him, “Any clue what’s going on with me?”  
  
“I may have an idea.” He lowered his chart, bouncing his eyes between them, “Is there any chance you could be pregnant?”  
  
~*~  
  
By the time they had returned to Steffy’s place, their world had been turned upside down. Their hands were locked, both of them making their way mindlessly to the sofa.  
  
Michael felt too young, too irresponsible, and entirely too selfish with Steffy to want or expect this. A part of him almost asked the doctor to conduct a second test.   
  
When he tried to question Steffy or simply talk about the subject, she maintained silence before saying, “I just wanna go home.”  
  
As they sat there, Michael’s mind got the better of him. It began to tease him with thoughts of failure as he could never be like Sonny or Jason.   
  
Without warning, Steffy released his hand and covered her face.  
  
Michael shut his own thoughts off, returning to old habits of refocus, and turned his body towards her. Watching one hand as it began to rub her back, the other brushing her hair behind her shoulder, he went with his first question, “What is it?”  
  
“I can’t be pregnant. I can’t.” Steffy finally revealed the tears sliding down her cheeks, dropping her hands, and faced him with helpless blue eyes, “We don’t know how to cook.”  
  
He tried not to laugh at the awkwardness of her comment, sure there were other things to be concerned about, “It’s gonna be okay.”  
  
“No, it’s not. Little kids they,” She tried to wipe tears away, only to have two more escape the flood of her gaze, “they get sick easier. We could give our kid food poisoning like ten times before they were actually ten!”  
  
“We won’t.” Michael let out a sharp laugh. His hands continued traveling her body in a soothing action, “We’ll finally take classes or something.”  
  
Despite his reassurance, her rambling went on, “Do you know I don’t even clean this place if I don’t know you’re coming, Michael? I just leave stuff everywhere, and I don’t even care. What if—what if the baby is crawling or something and—and it trips on a shoe and cracks its head open or something?”  
  
“That’s not gonna happen.”  
  
“You don’t know that!” Steffy sniffled loudly, wiping her face with the sleeves of his hoodie she wore, and whispered a painful confession, “I don’t know how to be a mom.”  
  
“And you think I know how to be a dad?” Michael saw some flash of understanding in her eyes and smiled with sympathy, “We’re gonna figure this all out together, okay?”  
  
“But you’re so good at the family thing, and I suck at it.” She placed her hands on his chest, adding in a quiet breath, “You’re the only family I know.”  
  
“We’re gonna be fine.” Michael waited for her to calm down with deep breaths. Bringing her into his embrace, he kissed the top of her head, “Everything is gonna be just fine. I promise.”  
  
In order to keep his promise to Steffy, he would have to break his first to the rest of his family. There was absolutely no way he could leave her in a time like this, even if it was to visit his father.


	4. Chapter 4

It was three a.m. and she was finally asleep in his arms, the two of them fully clothed and rested on top of the wrinkled blankets of the bed.  
  
Michael had no clue what he would do by the time the sun came up again, how he would keep her calm or keep himself focused.  
  
The tiny life they had created had yet to appear yet had turned their worlds upside down with the mere mention of its existence.  
  
Steffy was lying on her back, her head rested against his chest as his body faced her side. The day had clearly worn her to exhaust and, when she stirred in her sleep, he would kiss the skin of her cheek to calm her slumber.   
  
She moved, signaling a disturbance, and he reacted out of instinct, one gentle kiss and a tighter hold on her slender form.  
  
Michael became mindful of his hold on her, confused about what was and wasn’t okay for her body. Checking to make sure she was calm and sound, his green eyes drifted towards her stomach.   
  
She had removed his hoodie earlier, claiming her body was about to overheat from the pressure, and used his nearness to keep her comfortable.  
  
Sliding his hand from her hip, he allowed his fingertips to slip under her tank top and press firmly against her flat tummy. There was no visible change, even though it was firm, it seemed normal. Michael left his hand there, fully aware his child was near his palm, and felt a weight on his chest, one he was unfamiliar with yet welcomed.  
  
In that moment, he had everything - an entire family – within his grasp. They would depend on him to be a man. One who was capable of being a friend, a provider, and a hero.  
  
A smile found his lips at the thought, his eyes drifted back to Steffy’s face as his hand remained in place. Kissing her, receiving a little response from her that was all instinct, Michael welcomed her into his embrace as she snuggled closer to him.  
  
Part of him was scared, terrified he wouldn’t be capable of it all; however, the larger part of him was excited for his new role in life – ready to confront every obstacle for the three of them.  
  
~*~  
  
The following morning he awoke to the unpleasant sound of her sickness. Getting out bed quickly, he walked to the bathroom door as he heard the toilet flush.  
  
Seated on the floor with her back against the wall, Steffy had her eyes closed and head leaned back – deep breaths in and out.  
  
He knelt in the doorway, awaiting her blue eyes reveal. When she rolled her head towards him, looking miserable, he offered a sympathetic smile, “What do you want me to get you?”  
  
“Nothing. I think I’ve thrown up everything that’s ever been in my stomach.”  
  
“Maybe I should go to the store or call the doctor to ask for some kind of medicine.”  
  
“That’s cute, Blondie, but I don’t think this is something the pink stuff can handle.” Steffy gathered herself to a slow stand, wandering to the sink and beginning to brush her teeth.  
  
Michael reached out, rubbing the lower part of her back as she did so, “We should do something about this. You can’t live in the bathroom until the baby’s here.”  
  
Brushing his comment off, she spit out the water and ran water over her face, “I’ll be fine.” Steffy turned around, cautious in the speed of her movement, and dabbed her face with the hand towel, “You have to get ready to see your father.”  
  
“Steffy…”  
  
“No, we know what’s wrong with me. We know it’s gonna take awhile to figure this all out,” Steffy avoided his eyes, trying to remain strong in her order, “you should go to Sonny.”  
  
“Listen to me,” Michael stepped into the bathroom, refusing to let her pass him, and locked their gaze, “Jason’s gonna have to find someone else. I’m not leaving you or the baby. Not now or ever. Don’t push me or act like you don’t need me here.” Her uncertain look prompted him to speak on, “Please, don’t do that to me.”  
  
Steffy gave a weak grin, taking his hands in hers, “You really wanna help?”  
  
“Yes, but not if you think it means I have to leave you.”  
  
“Okay.” She wrapped his arms around her body, resting her forehead against his, “I have an idea.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Did you know there would be so many?”  
  
Steffy shook her head, her eyes as wide as his as they attempted to scan the wall of titles. While in reality the ‘baby section’ may have only been a panel of the wall’s offerings, it looked as though it were endless to the two of them.  
  
Michael held her hand, her fingers tightly gripping his, and gestured towards the most prominently displayed book, “Isn’t that the one from the movies?”  
  
Steffy nodded, gesturing towards the only novel she had obtained thus far, “Yeah, that’s it.”  
  
The title made him sick. “What to Expect” was a small portion which he was certain it did not fully confront. There was no way it could tell either of them how the future would turn out, how to handle their lives as they prepared for their child. It would give the mechanics of it all, but it would mean none of the heart.   
  
“Hey, look at this.” Steffy’s soft laugh alerted him to play close attention as she reached out for another book, “Every Guy's Guide as to What to Expect When She's Expecting.” Wiggling the book at him, she maintained a smile on her full lips and relieved some of their tension, “Sounds like it could be useful.”  
  
“I doubt any woman they’re talking about in that book remotely resembles you.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Steffy beamed, leaning forward to kiss his lips, and stepped back almost immediately, “Oh…this part is going to be horrible.” Shoving the books into his chest, she began to walk away, “Be right back.”  
  
Michael watched her closely with his eyes, her hand at her mouth, until she had disappeared entirely from sight. Returning his eyes to the wall, he sighed heavily at the colors of the different titles and pulled one at random. Michael placed it on top of the books he already had, flipping through the pages and scanning the details.  
  
The sudden appearance of vivid images caused him to stop, finding the section heading which read, _Your baby through the weeks_.   
  
His green eyes carefully traced the features of the images which documented a child’s development while in the womb. If his own baby wasn’t on the way, he might be able to write of the weird images as something from a horror movie. However, knowing about his child meant each image helped him foresee his child’s existence, connect with its presence.  
  
“False alarm.”   
  
Her huff caused his eyes to leave the images, “Steffy, look at this.” His tone was more excited then he intended, prompting her to frown, “How far along did the doctor say you were?”  
  
“Something like five weeks, but he wasn’t sure. Why?”  
  
Michael found the image, pointing towards it as he handed the book over to her.  
  
Her eyes drifted from his down towards the ultrasound picture with its bullet point facts. As she stared towards the image, her free hand rested against her stomach and her eyes flooded with tears.   
  
He was prepared to calm her down, apologetic for forcing her to look at it, until her tearful blue eyes jumped up to catch his, a small smile on her lips.  
  
Never did she look as proud as when she inquired, “This is how our baby looks now?” Shaking her head, she returned her eyes to the page, “It’s beautiful.”   
  
“Like mama.” Michael teased, bringing her into his arms as she held the book against her chest. When she smiled up at him, he spoke to her in quiet reassurance, “I’m gonna take care of both of you, Steffy. You don’t have to worry about anything.”  
  
She touched her hand to his cheek, smiling in adoration, “I know you will.” Her lips caught his softly then deepened with affection, despite the eyes of bookstore patrons around them.


	5. Chapter 5

“Don’t you think you should call Jason?”Steffy inquired before sinking her teeth into another freshly baked cookie, the rest of the box set on top of her bag of baby books, “Won’t he be a little suspicious when he hears you didn’t get on the plane?”  
  
Michael nodded, draping his arm around her, as they mutually settled into a seat on the park bench, “Probably. But…I haven’t really figured out how to tell him. We won’t even know a lot until we go to the appointment on Friday.”  
  
“What’s there to know?” Arching a brow, Steffy brushed crumbs away from the corner of her mouth, “You knocked your girlfriend up. Without even trying. So…kudos.”  
  
“Funny.” He sunk slightly, exhausted, “It’s not Jason I’m worried about.”  
  
“That’s right. We got big, bad mama to deal with.”   
  
_You don’t have to do that._ Michael could tell Steffy was trying to make light of the situation for him, perhaps payback for his work at easing her endless fears the night before. Reaching over, he tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at the blink of her blue eyes, “I’m going to handle everything. Don’t worry.”  
  
“You can’t be responsible for everything, Blondie.”  
  
“I’m going to take care of my family. No one’s going to stop me.”  
  
Steffy’s big blues misted with thick tears as she shook her head, “When you say things like that, I can’t help but believe you.”  
  
“You should.” Michael leaned towards her, taking her free hand in his, and locked their eyes, “I give you my word. You and this baby are my number one priority.”  
  
“I don’t mean that. I mean…” Steffy wiped crumbs away from her opposite palm before covering their locked hands, “the rest of it. Knowing that you just want the best for me…for us…you’re the only man who has ever given me a home. Some place to feel safe, almost untouchable. Like nothing matters except us.”  
  
“You’re all that matters to me, Steffy.”  
  
“You have no idea how much I love you. How happy I am, right now, in this moment—so sure that you’re the one I’ve always waited for. Like I’ve been in love with you my whole life, and you finally just—you came to me without disappearing like everyone else.” Steffy took their locked hands and moved them to a rest against her stomach, “This proves our love is unconditional, permanent.”  
  
Michael nodded, wordlessly agreeing with everything she proclaimed, and allowed her assurances to comfort him, “There’s something else we could tell everyone, if you’re up for it.”  
  
Letting out a sharp laugh, she bounced her eyes between her stomach and his green eyes, “Bigger than this?”  
  
“No, but…still big.” His nerves began to get the best of him as she stared at him expectant but unassuming. Taking in a deep breath, he revealed a nervous smile, “I was thinking we should—“  
  
“Michael! Steffy!”  
  
The moment was robbed from them; their eyes found the quick almost overwhelming approach of Morgan and Molly.  
  
“What are you guys doing here? Romantic lunch break?”  
  
“Nah, I haven’t shared any of my cookies with Michael.” Steffy teased Molly, waving towards his nervous younger brother, “How you doing, Morgan?”  
  
“Just trying to get Molly to keep walking.” He ran hand through his brown hair, grinning towards Michael, “Sorry, bro.”  
  
“No worries.” Michael lied, wishing he had at least finished his idea before their interruption, “What are you two up to?”  
  
“We got the day to roam Port Charles.” Morgan gestured towards the bulky bag in Molly’s hand, “She’s starting some new series and had to get all the books today.”  
  
“You should totally read it. It’s about this fiercely independent girl who…” She paused, spotting the bag on the bench as Steffy set the box on her lap to dig in for another cookie, “Oh, you were already there today? Wow, it looks like you’re starting a series too.” Michael and Steffy shared a nervous stare before Molly let out a soft laugh, “Well, what’s it about?”  
  
In unison, they claimed completely different things. Not once, but twice.  
  
Steffy turned to Michael, mouthing for him to just let her answer; but it was too late.  
  
“What’s with all the baby books?”  
  
They looked to find Molly and Morgan shuffling between the titles.  
  
“Well, it’s…” When they caught themselves trying to deny in unison, they quickly shut their mouths to have an awkward silent brew between the four of them.  
  
Morgan’s eyes widened as Molly squealed to Steffy, “Are you?”  
  
“Yes, but we haven’t told anyone so—“  
  
Michael cringed at Steffy’s answer, hoping she would consider Molly’s blabber mouth before relaying the answer. When she turned to him, her eyes signaling the approach of an outburst or endless ramble, he wrapped his arm around her and narrowed his eyes towards them, “Morgan, Molly, you can’t say a word. No one knows yet because we still have some things to figure out.”  
  
Confusion and concern settled on the Molly’s features, “Like what? You’re having it, aren’t you?”  
  
Steffy stepped in, smiling towards the young lady, “Of course, we are.”  
  
“Then what? Is something wrong with the baby?” Morgan’s concern was a welcome relief to his older brother, the concern he wore obviously directed towards Michael and no one else.  
  
“As far as we know, everything is fine. But we won’t know how far along she is or anything else until we see the doctor later this week.”  
  
Molly ignored the exchange between brothers, watching as Steffy chewed anxiously on another bakery treat, “Are cookies okay for the baby? What kind of nutritional value do they have?”   
  
Hearing the question, Steffy stopped mid-chew.  
  
Michael stood to his feet, frustrated, “She can’t keep anything down except cookies. And we’re still in the middle of agreeing no one knows about this except the four of us, right?”  
  
“Right.” Molly and Morgan quickly agreed in response to his bold stance, “Not a word.”


	6. Chapter 6

“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?”   
  
Michael awarded her a sympathetic smile, shaking his head negatively, and continued to stroke her long locks as she shut her eyes.   
  
After their meeting with Morgan and Molly, they rushed back to the brownstone in order for Steffy to be ill once more. The announcement of her pregnancy had sent her reeling, and Michael could only stand by to wait for her sickness to subside.  
  
He helped her to her bed and made sure she was snuggled tightly within her comforter before making his announcement – he would have to meet with Jason and explain everything.  
  
Steffy’s eyelids seemingly got heavier for her as she stared up at him, “You know he’s gonna want to tell your mother, don’t you?”  
  
“Would that be so bad?” Michael laughed at her ‘come on’ frown then tried to defend his absurd inquiry, “Maybe she can help us figure out how to start planning. If nothing else, she’s great for a very lengthy and detailed plan.”  
  
A small, sad smile pouted her lips as she reached for his hand, “I know you’re not a hundred percent with this pregnancy, Michael. You’ve got to be just as scared as I am.”  
  
“I’m not afraid of anything when I have you, Steffy. I thought you knew that by now.” His eyes drifted to their locked hands, the soft skin of her thumb stroking the edge of his palm, “I am worried about you though. You’ve been pretty up and down since finding out…kind of afraid to leave you here by yourself.”  
  
“I have been, but half of that is your child’s fault.” She teased, beginning to sit up and smiling widely when his hands were immediately assisting her, “But—I don’t know. It’s like we’ve said it more than once, even to your brother and Molly, so now it feels real. Undeniable. We have a child on the way, and I can’t afford to screw anything up.”  
  
“You won’t. You have to stop thinking like that because I know stress isn’t good for the baby.”  
  
“I’m not stress just—determined.” Steffy took his hand and brought it to her lips before pressing it against her heart, “I’m going to make you both happy.”  
  
“Just take care of yourself, and we will be. You need anything, something’s becoming too much, just say the word. I’ll handle it.” Lifting his hand to her cheek, his order was quiet yet firm, “Promise me.”  
  
“I promise.” Steffy leaned forward, kissing his cheek and embracing him, “It’s the three of us from now on.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Steffy’s pregnant.”   
  
His girlfriend had been right. The more they announced her pregnancy, it would become more real. Standing before his uncle, waiting for some kind of reprimand, Michael felt secure in his position. This was on no one’s shoulders but his; his family was his responsibility – his treasure.  
  
Jason sat in disbelief, his eyes wandering the room in order to avoid the young man’s gaze.  
  
Noting this, Michael maintained a certain distance and opted for the chair rather than the available couch space. He cleared his throat to further explain, “I don’t know how to contact Dad, but—I can’t go. There’s no way I can leave Steffy here alone, and I don’t know if they would allow her to fly even if everyone changed their mind about her going.”  
  
Jason released a deep breath, bowing his head, “Have you told Carly?”  
  
“Not yet, but…I was hoping maybe you could help me with that.”   
  
“Who knows she’s pregnant?”  
  
“You, um…and Morgan was walking with Molly through the park today. They kind of figured it out, and we told them the truth.”  
  
A soft chuckle left Jason’s dry lips, “You expect either of them to keep this to themselves?”  
  
“Probably not, which is why I think Mom should probably be my next stop…sometime tomorrow.” Michael grew frustrated by his uncle’s demanding stare, knowing his mother would be nowhere near as calm, “We all know this wasn’t planned, but it’s my kid. Steffy’s the only one I’ve ever wanted in my life, and this is just a sign that I’m right. I’m supposed to be with her.”  
  
“I’m not the one you have to defend anything too. I get it. But Carly? That’s another story.”   
  
Michael awarded him a nod, smiling crookedly, “I know what I have to do.”  
  
~*~  
  
When entering the brownstone, his eyes immediately noted her migration to the living room.   
  
She was curled up with a blanket, mindlessly flipping channels with one hand while the other scanned through one of her baby books.   
  
Michael could only imagine how long she had been at it, missing his entrance entirely as she continued her process. Tossing his keys to the coffee table, his green eyes took a peek at her reading over her shoulder before the question left his lips, “What are you doing?”  
  
Steffy was unmoved, continuing her process and pointing towards a paragraph, “All of these books say the baby can feel vibrations. What I’m thinking is that when we argued, that was too much angry vibe and since then it’s been all nervousness. But this,” She gestured towards the remote in her hand, refusing to look up even as he took a seat on the couch with her, “is a nice, monotonous action I can do that with keep me and baby calm – bored even – which in turn keeps my stomach from doing flips.”  
  
“Ah,” Michael reached a hand around her blanket covered legs and gave them a gentle tug. As her limbs laid flat across his lap, her book fell and their eyes finally met, “How’s that working out for you?”  
  
“It was working just fine until you got here.” Steffy shut her book with a smile, aware he required her full attention, and set everything aside, “How’d it go with Jason?”  
  
“It went fine. No worries.” Michael spotted her instant skepticism and grinned, “Will you just trust me? Everything is working out the way it’s supposed to.”  
  
“So you say.” Steffy threw the blanket aside, removing her legs from his grasp, and stood to her feet, only to have him grab her hips.  
  
Michael’s eyes were flooded with concern, “Where are you going?”  
  
“Just to get some ginger ale.” Pushing his hands off her, she allowed a snicker to leave her lips on her short journey, “You know I am capable of walking. Did it all day.”  
  
His gaze followed her out of the room, a breath leaving his lips in anxiety of all sorts. Talking to his family about the pregnancy was the least of his worries as he had something much bigger nagging his thoughts. When she returned to the living room, smiling his way, Michael felt his certainty return with a vengeance – urging him to finally say what he had to while it was just the two of them and no interruptions.  
  
Steffy took a couple sips from her glass before setting it down on the table and snuggling up to his side. Resting her head against his shoulder, she stared toward the television.  
  
Her action brought him more comfort, more rest than she would ever know. There was no way he could ever explain to her how their ease together was his safe haven, the only place he never felt like an absolute monster. Setting his head on hers, he turned that comfort into courage, “There’s something I’ve wanted to say to you for the longest time, and I hope you’re ready to hear it.”  
  
Steffy shrugged, remaining secure against him, “Go for it, Blondie. While I’m in Zen mode.”  
  
“Before I do, I need you to trust me when I say it has nothing to do with the baby and everything to do with us.”  
  
Immediately, she straightened herself enough to look into his eyes – panicked.  
  
“Steffy, just listen to me.” Michael rubbed her biceps, settling her slightly as she anticipated the worst from him, “You know how much I love you, right? How much I missed you when we were—going though everything?”  
  
“…I thought I did.”  
  
“You have to. You need to understand that I told myself if I got you back, I wouldn’t let you go again.” When a smile began to finally form on her lips, he wiped her stray tears then took her hands in his, “I’m ready for us to go all the way with this. I want our relationship to go to the next level.”  
  
Steffy flashed her brightest smile, shedding tears of relief, as she squeezed his hands, “You really mean that?”  
  
“Absolutely. I think we’re ready.”  
  
“I do too!” She squealed throwing her arms around him and her weight against his, sending him further into the couch cushions. Tossing her leg over his lap, she straddled him and covered his face with excited kisses – speaking between each one, “Ah! I can’t believe we’re moving into together.”  
  
Michael’s voice went unheard as she giggled and hugged him tightly, “Wait, what?”  
  
Easing back, she started to think aloud – her blue eyes wide, “We’ve got to hire a realtor.”  
  
“Steffy—”  
  
“There’s no way we’re living in that closet you call an apartment, and we can’t fit anymore crap here.” She tapped her lips with her index finger, narrowing her eyes, “I bet my assistant could go scouting names for us. Ask some of our wealthy contacts who they used.”  
  
 _This went very wrong somewhere_. Michael’s mouth was open, yet not a syllable would tumble outward in fear of removing her excitement and replacing it with questions.  
  
“You know what, we should go see if there’s something close to the Quartermaine’s. Your family would be happy, and we’d have a huge place. What do you think?” When he said nothing, she tossed her hands up in surrender, “Fine, fine, we’ll do it a step at a time. Get out of leases, but we can at least start looking, right? I’m gonna grab my laptop so we can do our _**first**_ home search.” She gave his lips a strong, lingering kiss before getting up and wandering to her room, “You’re not gonna regret this. I swear. Smartest move you ever made!”  
  
Michael’s head fell to the back of the couch; his mouth remained agape, as he threw his hands up in defeat, wondering how his approach had been so wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

He began to stir at the feeling of her lips on his throat yet his smile did not emerge until she began to playfully nibble at his earlobe. His arms tightened around her, a moan not quite escaping his throat before her full lips had enveloped his.   
  
Feeling her fingernails at the waist of his boxers, he smiled against her lips and took her face in his hands to push her back ever so slightly. Michael’s heart nearly stopped at the sight of her biting her lower lip, trying to contain the excitement so evident in the deep blue of her gaze, “Can’t sleep?”  
  
“Nope.” Steffy moved away from his loose hold, traveling her lips along his jaw and whispering into his ear, “I need some help putting my body at ease.”  
  
“What about—” Michael paused, letting out a heated breath at the attentive feel of her lips, “…are you sure you’re feeling—“  
  
Sliding her body onto his, she dipped her mouth down to his and insisted, “I’m sure.”   
  
He was overwhelmed by the passion she both lavished upon and ignited within him. His hands gathered the base of her back, welcoming her affection and forgetting almost every reservation. However, one nagging idea caused him to stop and release a bitter chuckle, “Is this because you get to spend our money on some ridiculous new place? Or because you get to rub it in Maxie’s face that we’re moving into together?”  
  
“Um…” Steffy managed to cease her actions, pulling away with a slightly sneaky grin, “Can it be both?”  
  
Michael shook his head, trying to stifle laughter, “You’re terrible, you know that, right?”  
  
“Hey, you should be happy. According to that book, I’m nowhere near my nesting period and already I’m thinking about how to create the perfect little home for our family.” Steffy’s body slowly turned into dead weight on top of his, moving her hands to a rested position on his chest where she settled her chin, “…our family.”  
  
Her repetition of the words, fond yet far off caused him to begin a soothing stroke of her back. After a moment, once her eyes met his, he awarded her a gentle smile, “Sounds good, right?”  
  
The tears immediately began to well in her cobalt stare, her lengthy lashes attempting to keep them concealed, “It sounds better than you’ll ever know.”   
  
Michael held her secure, rolling them onto their side so that their bodies were facing each other. Once her head fell onto the pillow, he used his thumb to stroke away her tears and softly commanded, “Tell me.”  
  
He didn’t have to say anything more as she nodded slowly, sniffling, “I am afraid to be—this happy. Because the truth is, right now, this is all ours. We’re going to get a new place, start planning for a future, and who’s to say more won’t change? I mean, we have to tell your family and—do I tell mine? Do I let them find out in a gossip magazine or do I pick up a phone to say, ‘Hey, thought you should know I’m having a kid that you’ll never know’? Michael, I’m scared to share this with people who have nothing better to do than doubt how happy we are.”  
  
“You don’t have to be afraid of anything.” Michael took her hand, placing it against the warmth of his bare chest, and bored his eyes into hers, “I will make sure no one takes this away from us. The way we feel, what we want, nothing. You have my word.”  
  
Steffy visibly drew in a deep breath, slowly nodding once more in compliance before her lips met his for an unspoken ‘thank you’.   
  
Upon pulling away, he drew her further into his warm embrace and prayed she would allow his promise to sink in as well as soothe her nerves. A smile found his lips as he felt her breath against his chest and heard her whisper of a snore.  
  
~*~  
  
His green eyes were set with laser accuracy on his task, his hands moving fast out of familiarity with the mechanics. This particular customer may be receiving the benefit of a whole new motorcycle for the price of a tune up.  
  
Michael could only imagine Steffy was doing the same at her office, making every one of her employees crazy with talk of designs and marketing.  
  
All of it was their wonderful escape from tonight’s task. Tonight was dinner with his family, the dinner where he would announce to his mother that there was a baby on the way.   
  
Michael could remember his mother telling him point blank that the thought of being a grandmother made her ill, and she was so desperate for him to be normal and young. A normal young man would be thinking about traveling or what he could spend his bank account on.   
  
However, he had spent the past few months working to get Steffy back and, now, his reality meant planning to settle down. Life with her and their baby felt like dream in comparison to the rest of his life, fighting so hard to have the mundane. This desire was something he worried his parents would never truly understand or appreciate.  
  
He blew out a heavy breath, shaking his head, and began to work like a mad man again.  
  
Soon after, he heard a familiar voice bellowing from the front of the shop, “Michael!”  
  
“Back here, Morgan!” He grabbed the nearest towel, wiping his greasy hands and standing to his feet. Presenting a brave smile, Michael turned as he heard his brother enter the room.   
  
The second their eyes met, Morgan’s gaze flooded with panic, his smile was gone.   
  
Without prompting, his brother announced breathlessly, “Mom’s knows.”  
  
“What? How!”  
  
“It was a slip. I didn’t mean for it to happen. It was early and—and she was grilling me during breakfast. I don’t even remember what I said. I just—I—“  
  
Michael placed his hands on Morgan’s shoulders, forcing him to focus, “Just tell me what mom did and where she is now.”  
  
“She went into the living room, didn’t say anything for a while. The next thing I knew I heard her calling Jason, and I ran here as fast as I could.”  
  
“All right—all right, see if you can get a hold of Jason, and I’m going to Steffy.” Michael tried to think straight, admitting out loud, “I only hope mom’s not there yet.”  
  
~*~  
  
Jason’s role in life was not only Carly’s hero but also as Michael’s guardian angel. Because of him, Carly had not come to confront Steffy or him. Instead, she left things as they were and awaited their dinner gathering.  
  
On the way to his mother’s house, Steffy’s hand coiled his so tightly that her knuckles were white. They had already pulled over twice for her to get sick, and Michael was tempted to cancel the whole thing.   
  
“No, no, we’re in this together.” Steffy insisted, tilting her head back against the seat and inhaling the air which whipped into the car through her open window, “I just—I have to calm down. That’s all.”  
  
Michael nodded towards the driver to keep going, turning his body towards hers and using his free hand to stroke her hair, “That’s not the easiest thing for you.”  
  
“Not the time to judge, Blondie.”  
  
He half smiled at her comment, continuing to brush her hair with his fingertips, “I can handle my mom, Steffy. You need to worry about the baby and staying healthy.”  
  
“I need to do this, Michael. I need to prove to myself that I can handle the fire no matter where it’s coming from or how often. I can’t run.” Steffy tilted her head towards him, blinking her blues at him with a soft plea, “Tell me you understand.”  
  
Michael would’ve said anything she wanted him to if she promised to keep that look of vulnerability and trust set on him. Sighing heavily, he sealed his agreement with a tender kiss to her forehead, “I understand.”


	8. Chapter 8

Michael’s protective nature towards Steffy had elevated to an entirely new level since arriving at his mother’s house. Never before had she sat closer to him, held on tighter his arm, or looked so small – all of it leaving him to believe he’d be handling this confrontation entirely on his own.  
  
While he sat with her on the couch, his hand placed over hers with a gentle squeeze of reassurance, Jason stared at Carly in clear anticipation of the worst.  
  
Everyone was ready for her to lose her cool, expected it, ached for it so that they may simply move on. But she was calm, too calm as she nodded slowly towards Jason – clearly counting to what must’ve been a million in her mind.  
  
Michael tried to spark casual conversation, “So Morgan and Joss are all settled in for the night?”  
  
Carly had the fakest smile on her lips as she responded, “Mm-hmm.”  
  
Again, the room went silent; Michael debated if he should end the night for everyone then make a graceful exit with his girlfriend. All his solutions were null and void as Steffy’s grip loosened on his arm and her blue eyes aimed straight for his mother.  
  
“You know I’m pregnant. We all know you have an opinion. And…I want to hear it.” Steffy held up a finger just as Carly was about to speak, adding with extreme caution, “But before you say anything, I need you to understand that I love your son. He’s everything to me, and I will do right by him and our baby. I give you my word. It’ll never be me to walk away from him.”  
  
While Steffy’s words put a smile on Michael’s face, he could only imagine his mother’s response.  
  
“With all due respect, Steffy, and I’m giving you as much as I can muster at this point – you have walked away before. Not once but multiple times.” Carly failed to hide the fire in her eyes as her two favorite men asked her to stay cool with nonverbal cues, “You two are in your early twenties with the world at your fingertips. This is not the time for you two to make decisions which will be so permanent.”  
  
“Ms. Spencer—“ Steffy stopped at the signal of Carly’s hand, returning her tight grip to Michael’s arm.  
  
“ **My** _son_ has not traveled. He’s not gone to college. He’s never been with anyone besides you, Steffy. My son hasn’t lived his life. This is no time for him to make such a big commitment.”  
  
Michael had enough of people so casually discussing his life as though his voice were no factor, “Mom, you may want to leave your opinion at that.”  
  
“Michael—“  
  
“This is what I want. Steffy, our baby, that’s it.” Michael bored his eyes into Carly’s, insisting, “ **My** _decision_.”  
  
“You’re my son. If I see you making a decision without really thinking about it, I’m going to say something. I love you.”  
  
“I’m not a kid. I’m not a responsibility to you or anyone else anymore. I have my own life and my decisions to make. You don’t have to like them. You have to respect them.” Steffy began to shrink beside him, only urging him to continue in his proclamation, “I don’t need anyone to give me permission to have a life. Steffy is the woman I love. She’s having our child. You can either accept that and be supportive,” He stood to his feet, tugging at Steffy’s hand and signaling for her to do the same, “or just—stay out of my life altogether.”  
  
“What is it with you! You keep leading your life as though it’s near an end, like you don’t have a million possibilities to explore!” Carly had shot to her feet, her voice raising in the process, and Jason immediately stood guard between her and her son, “Steffy is not your end all, be all, no matter how much you love her, Michael!”  
  
Michael glanced over his shoulder to see Steffy’s eyes full of disappointed tears.  
  
“I don’t dislike you, Steffy. I don’t. But after what I saw in L.A. and what’s happened to you since, I can’t help wanting more for Michael—just some time for him to grow.”  
  
“That’s not fair. I’m **not** my family.” Steffy’s eyes shot to Michael’s as she softly reassured him, “I’m not.”  
  
“No one thinks that.” Michael eyes shot back to his mother’s, “And if something’s changed your mind about her, it doesn’t matter. I love her as is.”  
  
“All right, this conversation is getting nowhere and nothing—“ Jason paused, narrowing his eyes at Carly when she attempted to interrupt him, “I don’t think anyone is saying exactly what they mean right now.”  
  
Steffy proved him wrong, releasing Michael’s hand and racing towards the nearest bathroom with one last announcement, “I’m gonna be sick.”  
  
Michael wanted to chase after her, make sure it wasn’t an excuse to race out of the room, but he remained still, waiting for the opportunity to confront his family without Steffy feeling somehow responsible for any outcome.   
  
“I want you to be happy. I’ve supported your relationship with her. But this—“  
  
“What? What, Mom? It’s a baby. My baby.” His aggravated tone did little to reassure her that he was ready, causing him to take a breath before speaking again, “I love her. That’s not changing no matter what anyone does or says. You can send me wherever you want, make me do whatever, and it’s not gonna change my life. What you want for my life and what I need are two different things. I have everything I could want with Steffy.”  
  
Carly tried to hide her tears, bowing her head, “You can’t stop me from wanting everything this world has to offer just for you, Michael. I can’t.”  
  
“That’s fine, and I can accept that. But you need to accept that I’m never going to want anything more than what I’ve got right now…I’m happy, Mama.”  
  
The moment he added some affection to his address of her, she lifted her head to offer a smile through tears. Jason stepped aside, allowing her to move forward and embrace her son.  
  
Michael shut his eyes, hugging her tight and smiling as his mother whispered into his ear, “I love you, baby.”  
  
~*~  
  
“I blew it last night.”   
  
Steffy had not stopped crying since their meeting with Carly. Now, stripped down and dressing in a hospital gown, she remained the picture of misery. She tucked her hair behind her ears before sitting down and scooting back.   
  
“I think things went pretty good considering.” Michael teased, moving to a stand beside her and taking her hand in his. When she squeezed it in response, her blue eyes staring up into his, he continued, “We stand together now, remember? Nothing else matters.”  
  
“I just wish I had said—done something more than run out of the room.”  
  
“My mom gets it, Steffy. She’s been pregnant.”  
  
Steffy placed a tender kiss on the back of his hand before patting his skin and sighing, “She wants more for you than me and my family drama. I can’t say I blame her for that. I wouldn’t date me—or do anything else for that matter.”  
  
Lifting her chin, he ran his thumb along her cheek, “I know better than anyone that you’re worth any drama your family’s got to offer.” A slight smile returned to her lips, clearly trying to battle her own self doubt, as he bent slightly to press his forehead to hers, “Nothing comes between us ever again. The only family that matters now is ours.”  
  
When the last words left his mouth, he rested his hand on her stomach to feel her palms cover and secure it against her body – a silent agreement with every word he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Michael groaned, escaping a deep sleep and reaching out for her when he didn’t feel her body curled up to his. Feeling nothing but vacant, cold bed beside him, his eyes flew open just as Steffy emerged from the bathroom.  
  
With her hair pinned up and a Bluetooth on her ear, she made her way towards the bed as he propped his upper body up with his elbows. Steffy gestured towards her back as she sat on available space beside him, “Could you zip me up please?”  
  
“Two things. Can I get a good morning? And what are you doing up so early?”  
  
“Good morning, Michael.” Steffy kissed his cheek quickly and gestured again towards her zipper, “Totally random, but I have all these ideas just going off rapid fire in my head. Things about my clothing line and requirements for our new place. I was on the phone earlier this morning with my assistant. She’s only talked to one realtor, and she has no ideas about listings out there. She hasn’t even checked specific areas I told her about, and she could’ve. She could’ve taken pictures on her cell while driving through, but no one has initiative anymore.”  
  
He zipped her dress up then fell back to his pillow after a quick glance at the clock, “Steffy, it’s barely six ‘o clock and you called her about all this?”  
  
“It’s been a weekend! Do you know how much I could’ve got done?” Steffy shook her head in disappointment, walking over to her vanity mirror, “Guess that’s why I’m the boss.” She began to apply her make up, refusing to show any regard for his sleepy state, “After the doctor told us everything the other day, I feel like—there’s just a lot to get done and very little time to do it, you know? I gotta get ahead on all of this.”  
  
Rubbing his face with his hands, he felt the need to remind her, “You’re stressing over nothing. You’re barely two months along.”  
  
“This is all about perspective. I’m rounding the corner towards three months, and I have to get us moved while being pregnant. Not too mention, I’m running my own fashion empire, and people expect the best from me. If I actually want to have some kind of maternity leave in the future, do you know how much ass I have to kick before this baby gets here?”  
  
“Okay, wait a minute, are you considering anything else the doctor told you besides your pregnancy timeline?”  
  
Smacking her lips together, she set her lipstick down, “Of course, I am.”  
  
“So you remember what he said about taking things easy, keeping stress down…” Michael smiled as she nodded at everything he said, “Try to get your morning sickness and dizziness to calm down before you start conquering the world?”  
  
“I heard everything. Can I go to work now?”  
  
Michael narrowed his eyes towards her, signaling for her to come closer with his index finger.  
  
She bent towards him to answer his request, letting out a loud laugh as he pulled her down to the bed and pinned her gently against the mattress.  
  
“Okay, now hear me, I’m gonna be watching you like a hawk. You show any sign of distress? I’m gonna throw you over my shoulder, take you away from Port Charles, and lock you in a room somewhere until our baby is safely brought into this world, understood?”  
  
Her eyes sparkled as a wide grin spread across her lips, “Have I ever told you how sexy you are when you’re being assertive?”  
  
Trying not to let her comment deter him, he ignored the change in her mood, “I’m being serious right now. You may not have listened to the laundry list that doctor had, but I did.”  
  
“You know, I don’t think we talked enough about what the doctor said. There are some very important facts we seemed to gloss over in the midst of all our fussing this weekend.”  
  
Michael frowned, trying not to fear what new monumental difference she was about to propose for their relationship.  
  
Her fingers began to stroke the back of his hand still wrapped loosely around her wrist, soon accompanied by the warm skin of her thigh teasing the outside of his, “You could be doing a lot more to help me with tension, you know?”  
  
His will to argue, further remind her of doctors demands, fell completely by the wayside as her lips found his and provoked him to forget what they had been talking about only seconds ago.  
  
~*~  
  
“Michael, I’m already late to work!” Steffy complained, her heels shuffling behind him as he led her into Kelly’s, “I will make it to my office some time today, and you’re not gonna be able to stop me.”  
  
Ignoring her complaints, he brought her to an empty table, “Fine, but you’re going to try and eat something first.”  
  
“Is that how this whole thing will be? You force feeding me.” Steffy did a double check of their surroundings before leaning towards him with a whisper, “As baby mama, I get some say here too, you know?”  
  
“Absolutely. You can order. But you’re not leaving until you do.”  
  
“Fine, fine.” Steffy began to ponder her options as though choices weren’t limited already, “While we’re having such a lovely breakfast, I got a question for you.”  
  
Michael thanked the waitress for a cup of coffee before inquiring, “Yeah, what’s that?”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell your mother about us moving into together last night?”  
  
“I wasn’t aware we were dropping all our bombs at once.”  
  
“I’d rather get it all out in the open now.”  
  
“And you’ve told your family everything?”  
  
“It’s not the same thing, and you know it.”  
  
Michael could tell by her tone and the way she hung her head just slightly, his comment offended her. Reaching over to cover her hand, he waited for her to lock eyes with him, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…I know it’s not the same.”  
  
She smiled with the corner of her mouth, placing her other hand on his, “It’s okay. It’s not even you, it’s what your mom said…knowing my family was one of the reasons she’s worried.”  
  
A heavy sigh left his lips as he shook his head, “But I’m not.”  
  
“I am.” Steffy leaned towards him again, her hands clasping his, as she made an abrupt announcement, “Which is why I think I should tell them everything. Now, not later.”  
  
Michael hated the idea of meeting, talking, or even associating with her family. They drained her and their relationship when they factored in. All of this was not something Steffy needed, especially now with the pregnancy and the chaos of his family.  
  
Still, he knew better than to challenge any request she had, “Okay, I’ll—see what I can arrange today for a meeting with them.”  
  
She drew in a deep breath, clearly unaware she had been holding it in anticipation of his answer, “Really? You mean that?”  
  
“Yeah.” Michael used his free hand to rub his temple, “I’ll figure it out.”  
  
“You don’t have to.”   
  
His eyes watched as her features clearly changed, including her biting on her lip – a clear sign she had an announcement to make. _Oh God, what did you do?_  
  
“I spoke with Thomas after the doctor’s visit. I just—felt like at least one person in my family should know before the press got a hold of it. ‘Cause they will, they always do.”   
  
Michael’s body became one stiff, uncomfortable muscle as he anticipated her family’s reaction.  
  
“But I didn’t tell him over the phone.”  
  
 _That’s good_.   
  
“I just asked him to come to Port Charles.” Steffy grabbed her water and inched it towards her lips, spewing out one last quick fact before taking a sip, “So he’ll be here by the end of the week.”  
  
“He’ll what?” Michael’s question only elicited a nod of confirmation from her.   
  
Within seconds, he went from trying to relieve her stress to having his day ruined by dread of her brother’s arrival.


	10. Chapter 10

Steffy had insisted on being at the airport two hours before his plane was set to land. The excuse was traffic or delays or whatever else she could use to convince him that the anxiety of waiting would be worth it.   
  
As they sat in uncomfortable, barely padded plastic chairs, Michael sunk ever so slightly and leaned his head back. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, very little sleep coming to him over the past couple of weeks. If he could just get fifteen minutes, he’d be happy.  
  
“I think his flight landed.”   
  
Michael opened one eye to glance over at her and saw her blue eyes wide with anticipation, glued to the television screen which listed arrivals.  
  
Without waiting for him to respond, Steffy stood from her seat and took a few steps away. Inching onto her tiptoes, her tall slender form attempted to get an even better view of people making their way out into the main airport.  
  
He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and made note of her appearance.   
  
Rather than sexy casual for him, or powerful professional for work, she had a new demeanor entirely. Steffy was dressed in a blue dress which reached the top of her black studded sandals, a black wrap shirt around her curvy upper frame, and her long dark locks thrown up into a pony tail. She may have been easily mixed up with some college girl who still questioned life and longed for home; she did not look like a twenty-five year old pregnant powerhouse.   
  
Michael was certain she had not planned to look so innocent or lost, especially after sitting through her multiple outfits of debate. However, he couldn’t help but wonder if she knew Thomas needed to see this side of her – know she didn’t have it all together on some level. He knew she had the power to humble herself outwardly more than inwardly, trying to get her appearance perfect so that her target would be receptive to anything she had to say.  
  
She had no clue that none of it was necessary. All the truth anyone would need, anyone who knew her, would be within the depths of her sea blue gaze.   
  
He offered a supportive smile as she glanced towards him, nervously wringing her hands and tapping her foot, “It’s gonna be fine.”  
  
Nodding in agreement, she returned her focus to the arrival gate and visibly blew out a breath.  
  
Michael kept a close eye on her as her expression slowly transformed, from nervous to tearful as she let out a loud sound which signaled happiness/relief.   
  
Extending her open arms, she rushed towards the tall young man and allowed him to scoop her up into a warm embrace.   
  
He felt a small tug on his heart.   
  
_If it wasn’t for you, they wouldn’t be limited to weekend phone calls and a visit a year._  
  
Shrugging off the discomfort, Michael made his way towards them with a polite grin.   
  
The visit shouldn’t be too painful. Thomas was one of her only family members who tried to get to know him, who would make small talk with him for his sister’s sake when she passed the phone over to him. While he may still resent Michael for Steffy’s relocation and cut off from the family, he never allowed it to get in the way of her happiness. As far as Michael was concerned, he understood Thomas perfectly – he would’ve done the same for Josslyn.  
  
Steffy continued to hug Thomas’ waist tightly as he extended a hand to him, “Hey, Michael. It’s good to see you.”  
  
“You too, man.” Michael shook his hand quickly, allowing Thomas to give his sister one last bear hug before they broke their embrace.  
  
Draping an arm over her shoulder, Thomas gave her forehead a quick kiss and began to lead her away, “Okay, so when do I get to hear this amazing news that you just couldn’t tell me over the phone, huh?”  
  
Steffy smiled towards her brother, not missing a beat, “Later. Right now, I just want go home.”  
  
A step behind, Michael released a heavy breath and hoped no one heard. His silent request was answered as Thomas offered Steffy a nod of agreement – whatever it was, it could wait.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a bad idea, horrible even, yet he had given in.  
  
 _“Michael, I promise that I won’t say a word about the baby without you right there. But…I need a minute alone with my brother. Trust me, I know it would make everyone feel better.”_  
  
Compliant, he had gone for take-out rather than having something delivered. Steffy insisted tonight was not the night for them to brave a kitchen war and attempt a fresh meal.   
  
Heading towards the front door, he adjusted the white bags in his arms and attempted to find his keys. Michael fumbled with a groan before the voices within the brownstone began to echo into the hallway.  
  
“Don’t you get it, Steffy? Everything’s changed! You have to come home.”  
  
“No, you don’t understand. Thomas, this changes nothing. I’m not leaving Port Charles. Not now, not ever. I thought you, of everyone in the Forrester saga, understood this.”  
  
Slipping his key into the door, trying not to smile at his girlfriend’s strong stance, Michael swung the door open and received their abrupt silence.   
  
“Let me help you get that.” Thomas left Steffy sitting on the couch, rubbing her forehead in aggravation, and took the bags out of Michael’s arms, “You guys really do stock up for days when you go out, huh?”  
  
Michael took his keys out of the door, his green stare never leaving her, “Is everything okay?”  
  
“It’s fine.” Thomas answered, quick and cold, while unloading foiled dishes, “Steffy just can’t handle suggestions very well. You should know that.”  
  
“Don’t lie to him.” Steffy stood to her feet, crossing her arms and signaling her defenses were armed, “My brother seems to think that my father marrying my mother again over some _**lie**_ is going to make me reach out to the family.”  
  
Michael’s green glare caught Thomas just before the young man looked to Steffy.  
  
He sighed heavily, leaning back against the counter, “The lie is to stay between us, now Michael too I guess. And the whole point of me telling you was to fix the mess. Dad knows how wrong he was now.”  
  
“You don’t get it! Brooke wasn’t the problem, as much as I love to blame her, she wasn’t the reason he turned his back _on_ **me**.” As her voice grew louder, her emotion nearly strangling her, she tried to appear calm as she started to teeter on her bare feet. Taking a breath, she settled herself and shot a look to Michael, _I’ve got it_.  
  
Michael shut the door, immediately standing against it, and allowed the conversation to continue.  
  
“Steffy, I lost Phoebe because of an accident. I can’t lose you because of a choice. You wanna hate dad? Fine. I give. But what about me? Or Mom? Do we deserve the total shut out like him?”  
  
She opened her mouth to say something, yet snapped it shut when her eyes locked with her sibling. Rather than saying a word, Steffy took the few steps necessary to be at Michael’s side and reached for his hand.  
  
Michael smiled, saddened by their exchange, and laced their fingers.  
  
Steffy found her strength, leaning against him, and gave her response, “You and Mom can come see us whenever you want.”  
  
Shaking his head, Thomas threw up his hands and returned his attention to the food, “Ugh! Michael, I’m gonna need some help talking some sense into her. You seem to be the only one who can deal with Ms. Stubborn these days.”  
  
Michael allowed Thomas’ ramblings to fade into background noise as Steffy snaked her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. Without having a conversation deeply discussing her relationship with her family or him, he knew what she told him with the smallest gesture.   
  
After her playful kiss to the tip of his nose, she continued to hug him and rested her head against his chest.  
  
All of it was an effort to make one thing clear – _I’m here with you, and I’m not going anywhere._


	11. Chapter 11

“Well, come on, I dropped all of my big bombs earlier. Your turn.” Thomas’ blue eyes bounced between them as he began to roll his fork in his second helping of pasta, “One of you want to tell me why I made it all the way here?”  
  
Michael looked to Steffy, waiting for her to make the announcement and finding her at a loss for words. Though her pouty lips were parted, nothing audible appeared.   
  
A big part of him saw nothing but trouble coming from her brother’s visit, this moment was just solidifying that fact for him. Reaching over, he covered her hand rested on the dining table and waited for her eyes to jump to his before offering a reassuring smile.  
  
Thomas sighed at their exchange, “Okay, kind of freaking out your brother here.”  
  
“I’m moving in with Michael.”  
  
The second the words blurted out of her mouth, both men looked at her stunned. Unable to verbalize anything more, Steffy merely shrugged her shoulders in response.  
  
“That’s it?” He laughed, returning to his food, “Aren’t you two kind of living together _**now**_?”  
  
Steffy seemed almost offended by her brother’s reaction, “I mean it, Thomas! We’re looking into getting a house together.”  
  
“Okay, look, no offense,” Thomas finished his mouthful of food, wiping sauce from his mouth, “but it’s not like you’re getting married, right?”  
  
Michael removed his hand from his girlfriend, inhaling deeply at the comment.  
  
“Is that what I have to do to get everyone to accept that Michael is a permanent part of my life?” Steffy waved off the apology she knew was coming from Thomas, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms, “I wanted to share this with you because my life is changing.”  
  
“Look, I know you two love each other. I respect that. If I thought Michael was a jerk, I’d say so. And I know he cares about you, the way you deserve.” He mimicked his sister’s actions, releasing a heavy breath, “But I’d be lying if I didn’t say your complete cut off from the family looks bad. Especially on him.”  
  
 _I know this_. Michael tried not to be bothered by the discussion **_around_** him; however, it was like ripping open a familiar wound. He had done this. Without meaning to hurt her, he had done the worst thing he could and separated her from her family – the one she needed now more than ever.  
  
“Do you have any idea what it’s like to feel alone in a family like ours?”   
  
Steffy’s voice forced Michael to come out of his head space and look to her. When he saw the tears spilling out of the blue pools of her eyes, he wanted to believe they were not because of what he had done yet it was impossible to ignore.  
  
“Dad turned his back on me. Even as we lost grandmother, he couldn’t swallow his pride for five seconds and accept the man who loves me. Michael doesn’t need a damn thing from me, and he’s probably the only man who can say that. It was never about what he could get out of me. No one has ever done that, not for me.” Steffy shook her head with a bitter laugh, “No one ever put me first. He does. Michael makes me a better person, and you would all know that if you gave him five minutes without your judgment.”  
  
“Stef—“  
  
“Excuse me.”   
  
Tossing her napkin to her plate, she rushed out of the room as the men stood to their feet in an attempt to get her to calm down. Michael took in a deep breath, clearing his plate and bringing it to the sink, and Thomas followed suit.   
  
After a moment, Thomas reluctantly interrupted their silence, “I’m not proud of what my family has done to you, Michael. I know it isn’t right, and Steffy needs you.” He stretched his hand out to him, “I hope you accept the apology I extend for them.”  
  
Michael dried his hands, giving his hand a firm shake, “You don’t have to apologize.”  
  
“Yes, I do. Steffy’s right. You were there for her when no one else was, and I should respect that. We all should.” Thomas leaned back against the counter, bowing his head, “I worry about her when she’s not right there, but I should know that you’re looking out for her…I’ve never had a chance to tell you thank you for that.”  
  
“I would never—I **will** never let anything happen to her.”  
  
~*~  
  
Michael had waited long enough, insisting her brother give him a minute to get her to return to the room. Once he received a nod of agreement, he ventured to the bedroom and knocked softly. He carefully opened the door, spotting her sitting on the floor with her back propped against the bed. Shutting the door, he took his time closing the distance between them and slid down to a space beside her.   
  
She allowed him to wipe her tears, smiling at his gesture, and revealed something she had hidden under the bed. Extending the photograph to him, she let out a shaky breath, “I don’t know why I can’t give up on them the way they gave up on me.”  
  
Michael took the picture with a sad, half grin and made a note of the entire Forrester family.   
  
Steffy’s head fell onto his shoulder, her arms hugging his arm tightly against her chest, “Why can’t I just let it all go?”  
  
Speaking against her hair, he kissed the top of her head, “Family is not something to let go.”  
  
“Even mine? The definition of dysfunctional?”  
  
“I’m probably not the one to compare notes with, Steffy.”  
  
She laughed at this, accepting the picture he handed back to her, “Everything was different before Phoebe left us. Sometimes…I just think everything would be better if she was still here.”  
  
“You know you’re not a consolation prize, right?” His comment caused her to lift her head, staring at him stunned, as he tried to explain his frustrated words, “They should love you just as hard and loyal as they did with her.”  
  
Steffy gave a firm nod, smiling through tears, “You do that for me, Blondie. What the hell do I need them for?” As they exchanged a soft laugh, she tossed the picture to the floor, “…I’m sorry I chickened out on telling Thomas about the baby.”  
  
“It’s not too late.” Michael shrugged his shoulders as she questioned his sincerity with her stare, “I’ll be standing right beside you.”  
  
“…okay—let’s tell him.”  
  
~*~  
  
Thomas’ blue gaze burned him with its flame, his jaw locked shut to keep him from saying the one thing which would drive his sister further away.   
  
Continuing to sit on the couch, Steffy’s hand tightly coiled around his, Michael failed to back down from the challenge – holding his gaze without apology.  
  
Thomas began to pace the floor, trying to appear calm as he announced, “You’ve got to tell them, Stef. You have to come home and tell them that you’re having his kid.”  
  
“Please, don’t talk about him like he’s not in the room.” Her eyes met his to echo the soft plea, “I love him and, whether you believe it or not, this is what we want. We’re happy.”  
  
“Well, that’s just great for you two, isn’t it? You got the perfect family far, far away from the big bad Forresters, right?”  
  
Steffy released Michael’s hand, standing to her feet and stepping up to her brother. As she did so, Michael immediately stood up - ready to defend her at the smallest sign of trouble.  
  
Ceasing his back and forth, Steffy drew in a deep breath and attempted to explain, “This isn’t about being a Forrester. I need you to understand I’m not d _oing_ this to anyone. I’m so unbelievably happy that I can’t—there’s nothing anyone can say to change my mind. Just—I need you on my side. I need you to support the family that I’m starting **with** Michael.”  
  
“How can I when you’re leaving behind the family who still loves you?” Thomas’ question registered heavily on Steffy’s features, tears rushing down her cheeks as her bottom lip began to quiver, “You can’t keep holding Dad against the rest of us, especially with a baby on the way.”   
  
“Thomas…”  
  
Ignoring his sister’s call after him, Thomas shook his head in disappointment and made his way out the door.   
  
Steffy let out a loud sob, her hands flying to her mouth in attempt to silence the sound.   
  
Closing the distance between them, Michael stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face in her shoulder, preventing his mouth from saying one disparaging remark towards Thomas, as he held her tight against him.  
  
Steffy eventually maneuvered herself around in his embrace, resting her head against his chest and shutting the world out beyond the warmth of his hold.


	12. Chapter 12

“I just want to wait a little longer.”   
  
Michael covered her with a blanket and embraced her once more, insisting, “You don’t have to explain anything to me, okay? We’ll do whatever you want.”  
  
“Thank you.” Steffy stifled a sob, nuzzling his neck and curling up in his arms, “You’re probably the only person in the world who understands me.”  
  
A smile ghosted his lips as he tilted his head to look at her, “I could say the same thing about you, understanding and accepting. Even when it’s—”  
  
“Even when it’s what?” Steffy lifted her head, frowning as he hung his.  
  
“Cost you. It’s cost you everything, your whole life before me and—”  
  
“The life I had before you wasn’t living.”   
  
Michael leaned into her touch as she brought her hand to his cheek; but he couldn’t mask the apology still weighing heavily on his shoulders and in his eyes.  
  
“I had everything everyone thinks they want, but none of it brought me peace or love or any kind of happiness.” Steffy dropped her hand, shaking her head and avoiding his eyes as the tears began to appear; but she was forced to face it when his hand cupped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes again, “Everything felt empty, and it felt lonely. It wasn’t just my father…it was everything. I just—I got lost in the shuffle and not one person cared until you found me on the docks.”   
  
As she settled her hands against her stomach, Michael began to massage her shoulder, “You okay? Do you—”  
  
“I’m fine. I just—I need you to understand that my place is here – with you – and, if I don’t have any doubts, then neither should you or anyone else.”  
  
Michael opened his mouth to respond only to have the opening door interrupt them; their eyes shot to greet the bold entrance of their guest.  
  
“Thomas.”   
  
The second she said his name in relief, Michael expected a greeting much like what he saw at the airport. Instead, she remained seated and took his hand within her own – determined to display their united front above all else.  
  
Thomas caught the hint, sighing as he made his approach, “I’m sorry for storming out.”  
  
“I’m just glad you came back.” Steffy reached her hand out to him as he took a careful seat on the coffee table, “I didn’t mean to lay everything out there, but I didn’t want there to be any secrets between me and you.”  
  
“I know…I know.” Thomas squeezed her hand with another heavy breath, “But now I need you to listen to me, and what I say is not up for negotiation.”  
  
“If this is about going back with you, to face the family, I’m not—”  
  
“I know that. I won’t challenge you and, if you agree, I’d like to break the news to them before the media does.” Thomas waited for her reluctant nod then continued, “You said you two are getting a house, leaving the brownstone, right?”  
  
“Yeah, as soon as possible, this place is not going to work for all of us.” Steffy glanced at Michael over her shoulder, wrinkling her brow to silently ask him, _You have any idea what’s going on?_  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Michael leaned forward and invited himself into the conversation, “What are you getting at?”  
  
“Look, I know you have no use for my family, but this kid is as much a Forrester as it is a Corinthos. I don’t want my niece or nephew growing up and thinking we’re all as stubborn as my wonderful sister and ignorant father.” Thomas bored his eyes into Steffy’s, taking her other hand from Michael, “When you guys move out of here, I’d like to stay. I could even help you fix the mess you’ve made of your business.”  
  
Michael could tell by the smile appearing on her lips and sparkle twinkling in her eye, no debate or discussion was to be had regarding this matter – her mind was made up.  
  
Steffy threw her head back with a loud laugh, “Mess, huh? You know my latest line is kicking your ass over there at Forrester Creations, right?”  
  
“Well, that’s all the more reason to steal their youngest, brightest star, sis.” Thomas allowed a grin to finally consume his lips, “So what do you say?”  
  
“What do I say? I say hell yeah!” Steffy threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him over with her excitement and giggling, “This is going to be so perfect. The Logan family will finally be shut down once and for all. And everyone’s going to have to accept me with Michael because you do.”   
  
Michael watched her brother, looking for any sign of deception and attempting to catch one hint of threat. When he saw nothing but a brother’s support, the tension in all of his muscles relaxed.   
  
~*~  
  
“No, I want that office ready by Friday. If my brother is coming to work for me, the last thing I want to deal with is hearing him complain about the accommodations, understood?”   
  
Michael ventured into the office, chuckling as she stood at her desk and shot orders out to two assistants. While things had become slightly easier on the two of them, it never ceased to amaze him how Steffy used work to fill the void of drama.  
  
Thomas’ visit did more for Steffy’s spirit than he could have done even with the help of the whole Spencer/Corinthos/Morgan army. Her plans were magnified and in warp speed, leaving him to watch her even closer than before. He was exhausted running the shop and gym, with only a little help from his brother; Michael prayed Thomas would do more to lighten Steffy’s work load upon his return.   
  
Steffy dismissed her assistants and waited for them to shut the door before greeting him, “You ready to go see this house?”  
  
Ignoring her comment all together, he crossed his arms, “Have you eaten today?”  
  
“Are you serious? I’m going a million miles an hour and you’re asking about my diet?” Steffy’s shoulders slumped at the sight of his glare, her lips pouting, “I tried, okay? But that Greek yogurt they had for me this morning just had some kind of texture issue, and I got sick.”  
  
 _At least she’s honest_. Michael extended his hand to her as she shuffled her feet towards him, trying to provoke his sympathy, “That’s all right. I got some stuff in the car.”   
  
“You did? Please, tell me one of those things is a big batch of cookies from Kelly’s.”  
  
“Yep, my grandfather told me to tell you the customers are starting to complain about being unable to buy any since you get ‘em batches at a time.” As he teased her, he led her to the elevator and mouthed to her secretary, _No phone calls_.  
  
“Tell him to talk to the baby. It’s the only I can keep down.” Steffy stepped onto the elevator with him, leaning back against the wall as he pressed the button, “Didn’t the doctor say this was supposed to get better?”   
  
“Maybe the baby’s just stubborn like your brother says the Forrester family is.”  
  
Steffy’s jaw dropped, a laugh soon following, “Right, because you don’t have any family genes that are just flat out determined to get what they want.”  
  
“I don’t know. My life’s set since I got you.”   
  
She reached her arms out, urging him to walk into her embrace, “Mine too.” Kissing his lips softly, Steffy nearly knocked him over with the emotion stirring within her blue stare, “You ready to get a house with me, Blondie?”  
  
He felt ready for anything when she looked at him like that, without words telling him there was no wrong he could do and no happiness unless they were together. Allowing her to take the lead, he smiled at her excited squeal concerning their next move and the fresh cookies awaiting her.


	13. Chapter 13

The house was way too big for them. During the realtor’s ramble, he lost track of room count and specials features which the ‘home’ offered to a young couple expecting their first child.  
  
While Steffy eagerly followed the man from room to room, rambling about color schemes and lighting, his green eyes scanned their surroundings for the issues no one wanted to talk about.  
  
“So what do we think?” The question was posed after an hour tour, the realtor’s eyes displaying clear dollar signs, “Should I be making a call this afternoon?”  
  
Michael had no clue whether to respect or loathe such a sleezeball who did little to hide his eagerness to sell something at whatever cost. He watched as Steffy wandered towards the bay windows of the living room and stared out back with a thoughtful smile. Clearing his throat, he used his head to signal the man to leave the room.   
  
Without argument, taking one last glance at the eager mother across the room, the realtor took his confident stride out of the room.  
  
“This house is ridiculous, Steffy.” Michael’s tone appeared light and friendly despite his disapproval, his feet making a cautious approach her way, “You realize that garage fits multiple cars, and we don’t have one between us.” His comment fell on deaf ears, her hands caressing her stomach as she continued to stare out, “I mean…we’re having a baby, not a litter.”  
  
When he finally appeared at her side, her eyes met his and a wistful thought left her lips, “This house reminds me a little of my grandmother’s, don’t you think?”   
  
Michael wanted to argue, insist to her that owning this property was ridiculous, but he could do nothing but nod in compliance with her inquiry.  
  
“Hmm…” She inwardly sighed, allowing one hand to leave her stomach and reach for his. Tugging him towards her, his body facing her allowed him to easily slide his arms around her, Steffy continued her thoughts aloud once he was near, “Imagine how happy our baby would be just dipping toes in that pool.”  
  
 _Yeah, do you know how many pool related incidents involve kids every year?_ Michael bit the inside of his lip to allow her the reflective moment, trying not to appear too much like a worrisome father before his child one day accused him of being overly protective.  
  
“This whole house could be like my family’s, you know? All this room would mean our family never had to worry or wonder home was.” Steffy drew in a deep breath, blinking her thick lashes and restraining tears, “I want this, Michael. For us. For our baby. This is our home.”   
  
Michael felt helpless with her eyes offering a peace he worried would never return to her memorable blues. Shaking his head, he mentally acknowledged he was in trouble. If he had trouble telling Steffy ‘no’, God would surely have to help him with his child.  
  
“Please, Blondie, tell me you want this too.”  
  
He drew in a deep breath, immediately releasing it, and shook his head, struggling with his thoughts as he released her from his embrace.   
  
_We don’t need this. This isn’t a home. It’s a museum_.  
  
Though his thoughts were loud protests in his mind, his lips were calling out for the realtor. Once the man had returned to the room, Michael’s gaze connected with her expectant eyes and the words left his mouth of their own accord, “We’ll take it.”  
  
~*~  
  
“You’re a sucker, you know that?”  
  
“Hey, Morgan, how about we talk about my relationship when you get a girlfriend?” Michael smiled as his little brother rolled his eyes, handing over the wrench, “Besides, the last thing I need to do right now is upset her. She’s getting somewhat comfortable with everything, and I need keep it that way.”   
  
Morgan sat on the stool, examining other tools lining the wall, “How is it living with her, right now? Is she as bad as Mom was with Josslyn, sneaking fries?”  
  
“Nah, of course I’m not trying to control her. As long as she doesn’t puke it up an hour later, I’m pretty happy.” Michael glanced up to see his brother making a disgusted face and chuckled, “You asked.”  
  
“So when do we have to move all of her crap from the Brownstone to the new place? Your whole apartment will be what…two – maybe three boxes?” Morgan laughed at his glare, shrugging his shoulders, “What? I’m volunteering.”  
  
“Steffy’s trying to rush the whole process, flashing extra cash for a quicker close, but who knows.”   
  
“Um, as of today, I do.” The two young men glanced towards the open garage door entrance as Steffy sauntered in, holding a manila envelope with pride, “And we’ll be moving my things next week.” Smacking the papers against Morgan’s chest, laughing at his grunt, Steffy turned towards Michael who was wiping the grease away from his hands, “You got a minute?”  
  
“Sure.” Michael tossed the wrench to the ground beside the motorcycle, warning his brother as he led his girlfriend to his office, “Don’t touch anything. You’ll break it.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, like I haven’t watched you enough.”  
  
“I mean it.”   
  
Michael was too distracted by small talk and worry over work that he failed to notice the slight smile dancing on her lips until he had shut the door. Before he could question the mischief he saw aimed his way, her delicate hands had pulled him into a kiss that sent his mind racing with ideas that he was sure he was not allowed to have right now.   
  
Losing himself to the exploration of her mouth, giving into her unspoken request to get closer, he let out a low groan in response to her body pressed up against his. Somewhere, in the far background, he knew this was not the time or place to want or need her. The doubt became little more than a whisper he chose to ignore as he backed her against the desk, her giggle against his lips and hands slipping under the hem of his t-shirt left him aware of only her and absent of all other reality.  
  
When she broke away from his lips, her heated breath and lustful stare told him to continue in the same direction. She laughed as he left one arm tightly coiled around her, using his free hand to sweep stuff aside, before he took her by the hips and assisted her to a seat on the desk. Pushing his shirt upward, she happily removed the fabric when he lifted his arms and reclaimed his mouth once it had been tossed aside.  
  
Michael longed to be carried away with her, to have five minutes where they didn’t talk about lighting fixtures or baby names. To have a moment where it was just their world and no one else belonged, but the world had a way of crashing over him like a violent wave.   
  
In this moment though, it was less like a wave and more like a ripple as he managed to pull himself away from the hot skin of her throat and caught a glimpse of her exposed belly.   
  
Since she had finally been able to keep meals down, the doctor was happy with her weight and their baby was starting to claim a space in their lives – a tiny space as a prominent curve on her slender form.   
  
His lust was temporarily paused as his thumbs caressed the soft skin of her stomach, the skin which seemed even softer with their child present. When his green eyes finally jumped up to meet her now dark blues, he noted the lust had faded and sadness had replaced it, “…what’s wrong?”  
  
Steffy tried to button her blouse; her head hung low, “You think I’m fat, right? Totally turns you off.”  
  
Michael’s hands covered hers, preventing her from obstructing his view, as he shook his head, “You’re perfect. Not one thing I would change.”  
  
As was custom this days, her mood had changed at least three times since arrival and tears clouded her stare, “Really?”  
  
“You’re beautiful.” Michael stared to place soft kisses along her skin, beginning at her forehead, “Everything I could want.”   
  
After a little encouragement, her hands began to welcome him again, sliding along his waist and exploring his back, as he sucked at her throat and enjoyed the pleased sound which came in a breath against his ear.  
  
“Um, guys, you didn’t forget I was here, right?” Morgan’s voice brought them both out of their daze, “You better not be doing what I think you’re doing.”  
  
Michael’s forehead fell against Steffy’s shoulder with a frustrated laugh, “Of course not!”  
  
She couldn’t help but laugh too, giving him a warm hug before whispering words which left him with high hopes, “You just scored major points, Blondie. We will definitely handle this later.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Damn it, Steffy. What’d I say?” Michael rushed to her side, taking the box from her and leading her to a seat on the sofa.  
  
“Would you stop fussing!” Steffy gently smacked at his hands as he ushered her along; however, the bright smile residing on her lips gave her away – she savored all of his attention, “It was just a box of breakables. Stuff I don’t want you, Thomas, or the movers handling.”  
  
“Then you let Molly or Morgan come here to get it.” She opened her mouth to continue to protest, only to have him narrow his eyes at her and add, “You’re not paying attention to your stress, but I am. You have got to start slowing down.”  
  
“It was a box!” When she saw the humor completely absent from his expression, she held her hands up in surrender, “Fine, fine, Dr. Corinthos. I will just sit here and supervise.”  
  
“Thank you. I don’t want to see—”  
  
“Bad news.” The announcement was abrupt, ushered by the heavy breathing and panicked expression of her brother as he held up his cell phone, “It’s all over.”  
  
“What? What’s all over?” Steffy stood to her feet, snatched his phone, and gasped at the picture, “No, how’d this happen?”  
  
“You can’t exactly hide it anymore, Stef.”  
  
Michael was not clued in, until the phone had been passed to him, and he read the headline, _Pregnant Fashion Mogul moves in with Mobster._  
  
He saw red. No matter what he did, no matter what he accomplished or how far removed he was from his family, this was how the world saw him.   
  
“Michael?” Her voice was soft, dripping with sincerity and understanding, as she placed her hand on his arm, “I don’t care what they think.”  
  
Handing the phone back to Thomas, he put some distance between himself and the siblings, “No? You two seemed pretty freaked out by the headline.”  
  
“Yes, but not for the reason you think.” Steffy groaned, pushing past her brother and following him into the kitchen, “It’s not about who they think you are. It’s about what they say about me.”  
  
“Why? Your brother told your mother over a month ago that you were pregnant.”   
  
Michael unloaded the cabinets, avoiding her eyes, as he tried to decipher who exactly he was mad at. His family, his girlfriend, the press, or himself for believing he could ever have a life that belonged entirely to him and not to the world.  
  
“We did tell my mom. But…before I let Thomas give her the good news…” Steffy’s hesitance caused Michael’s green eyes to shoot to her. She bowed her head, quietly admitting, “I gave him one condition before he went to LA.”  
  
“Which was what?”  
  
Thomas entered the kitchen with caution, taking a strong stand beside his sister, “She asked me to tell our mother to keep this a secret. No one else in the family was allowed to know, especially our father.”  
  
“You what?” The surprise and frustration in Michael’s voice was evident the second his tone changed, causing Steffy to shrink. Despite the urge to lose it, he caught Thomas’ warning glare and returned his eyes to his girlfriend who now hugged herself as though she were trying to prevent herself from escaping her skin. Michael cleared his throat, immediately inhaling deeply, “Thomas, could we just have a minute?”  
  
Thomas bounced his eyes between them, gauging the situation carefully before nodding in compliance. After a kiss to his sister’s forehead, he announced, “I’ll get the last of the boxes from your office, okay?”  
  
Steffy said nothing, offering a forced smile.  
  
Michael felt worse than he had two seconds ago. Even with Thomas out of the room, she said nothing and waited for him to lose it. As if he ever could, as if he were not determined to make sure this lasted forever.  
  
When the silence became too much for her, she tried to sneak a casual wipe of her tears, “I’m sorry for what I did—if I made a mistake by not giving you all the details. But…I didn’t lie. I—I wanted this to be ours a little longer before everyone reacted like Thomas and tried to make our lives about them.”  
  
“No, I’m—” Michael closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her shoulders with a deep sigh, “I’m a jerk. I—I wasn’t angry you, and you don’t have to explain. I get it.”  
  
“You do?” Steffy’s tears worsened as he massaged her shoulders and reassured her with his smile. A relieved breath left her as her forehead fell against his shoulder, “Good, because I can’t take you being mad at me too. Not right now. I’m going to be really needy as they start to swarm around us.”  
  
He embraced her, holding her tight against him until her body eased in his arms – a signal that she felt safe again, certain he would not let anything happen to her. Speaking against her hair, he tried to mentally devise a plan while promising, “Everything is going to work out exactly the way it’s supposed to. Nothing’s going to come between us, remember?”  
  
“Yeah.” Her tone hinted she was still fighting tears, yet the weight on her shoulders had been lifted with the reveal of the secret, “I just needed to hear you say it again.”  
  
“I’ll say it as many times as you need to hear it.”   
  
She pulled back, smiling as he used his thumb to remove her tears, “…I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too.” Michael planted soft kisses on her face, waiting for her soft laugh in response to the one he left on the tip of her nose, “Now, go make sure your brother didn’t break anything.”  
  
Giving his lips one last kiss, she teased, “Yes, dear.”   
  
Michael laughed to himself as she made her way out of the room, leaving him with his own thoughts.  
  
The Forrester clan would know everything soon enough, may try to make their life the same hell they experienced in Los Angeles, and he had to find a way to get defenses in place, make sure they would have no effect on Steffy or the baby.  
  
With all this in mind, he reached in his back pocket for his cell phone and pressed the speed dial for his strongest ally.  
  
“Michael, what are you doing calling? It’s moving day, right?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, it is, but—”  
  
Recognizing his tone, she immediately switched gears, “What do you need?”  
  
“…Mama, I need your help.”  
  
~*~  
  
 _“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of everything.”_  
  
While he feared some of her methods, Michael had no doubt his mother meant every word of her promise. The faith he had in her promise allowed him to carry on with their exhausting day, trusting with every bit of his being that this would work out.  
  
However, as they pulled up to their new home, Steffy’s amused tone accompanied a good question, “What’s your mom doing here?” Wide eyed, she turned to him in panic, “What if she saw that headline?”  
  
“It’ll piss her off enough to by the damn publication.” Michael covered her hand with his, tilting his head to read her nervous appearance, “She’s not gonna bite, Steffy.”  
  
“I know, but…it’s just…we haven’t really talked since she found out about the baby. We passed each other a couple of times, and it’s always small talk –”  
  
“She might surprise you, okay?” Curious but wary, Michael presented a grin and took her hand in his, “Let’s go see what she wants.”  
  
“You better be sure about this, Blondie.” Steffy had a way of complaining and obeying all at once, keeping a tight hold of his hand as they approached his mother’s car.  
  
Carly got out of her car just as they reached her trunk, “Oh no! I thought I had plenty of time.”  
  
“Time for what?” Michael frowned towards her, trying to peek into the car.  
  
“Time to surprise you.”   
  
“Surprise me with what?”  
  
“Not you, Michael. The pregnant woman.” Carly teased, shooing his hand away from Steffy’s and gently gripping the young woman’s biceps, “How are you feeling?”  
  
Steffy answered, stunned, “I—I’m fine.”  
  
“Hopefully, you’ve let them do all the heavy lifting.” She brushed Steffy’s long tresses behind her shoulders, her tone becoming extremely genuine, “I saw the headlines.”  
  
“Ms. Spencer, I had no idea—”  
  
“I know. Which is why I’m here.”  
  
“Here to what?”  
  
“Help. I can do that.” Carly bounced her eyes between the skeptical looks of the young couple, letting out a sharp laugh, “Don’t believe me, huh?”  
  
“Not even a little, Mom.”  
  
“That shows how much you know.” She signaled for them to wait a moment, retrieving something out of her backseat.   
  
Michael took the opportunity to stare at Steffy, pleased with the grin he saw forming on her lips and the relief washing over her features.  
  
“Here. This is for my—grandchild.” Carly handed the present over to Steffy, fussing, “Open it.”  
  
Steffy ripped anxiously at the wrapping paper, her full lips pouting at what she found, “It’s a teddy bear.”  
  
“Not just any kind. This is the one that duplicates the sounds of the womb, helps the baby rest. It’s one of many things you should have for the little one.”  
  
“Thank you.” Steffy held the gift to her chest, happy tears tumbling out of her eyes, “I haven’t had a chance to really think about all of this yet.”  
  
“That’s why I’m here. While you let all these guys do the work, including my son, you and I will find the perfect room here to start planning for your nursery.”  
  
“Really?” Steffy’s eyes met Michael’s as she battled thick tears, “…I would love that.”  
  
“Good, so let’s get to spending some money. Michael can get the other gifts out of my car later.” Carly wrapped an arm around her, leading her towards the entrance, “Have you thought about a color scheme?” Waiting for the young woman to ramble, Carly to a look back over her shoulder.   
  
Michael smiled, placing a hand over his chest to signal thanks, and received a wink from his mother before she returned to her conversation with Steffy.


	15. Chapter 15

“Michael?”  
  
It was hard to respond to a voice that echoed through their new ‘home,’ especially after he had spent ten minutes searching their endless cupboards for a glass. Making his way towards the foyer, he choked on his water as he noticed her descending the stairs. On one hand, he was certain she had no idea how she appeared. Her long mane pinned up loosely with a clip while her curvaceous form was caressed by a satin white pajama set she wore, shorts and a button up shirt. On the other hand, his mind was on overload as he frantically set his glass aside and met her at the end of the stairs.  
  
Finally, her eyes watched the steps she took and left the color swatches in her hand, “What?”  
  
“Are you trying to get in an accident? There are way too many stairs from here to there for you to be looking at some stupid thing my mom gave you.”  
  
Steffy’s hands shot to a seat on her hips, defenses locked and loaded, “First, I know how to walk and conduct business. I’m wonderful at multitasking. Second, this isn’t stupid. Your mom was right. We’re moved into our home now, and we have got to start creating a space for the baby.”  
  
“This is all going to happen after one full week of living here? We haven’t even finished unpacking.”  
  
“I don’t know if you know this, Blondie,” Steffy slapped the swatches against his chest, waiting for him to hold them before undoing the bottom buttons of her shirt; exposing her belly, she pointed with wide eyes, “but this thing is rapidly approaching.”   
  
Her tan stomach was exposed once more to him, revealing the tiny factor which so rapidly made their life complete. He tossed the swatches to the floor, ignoring her groan of annoyance, and placed his hands on her skin, meeting her eyes with a soft whisper, “I notice everything.”  
  
She shook her head, restraining a laugh, “Don’t act like you find me remotely attractive right now. I’m five months pregnant, everything feels really swollen, and while I adore you for trying even I know I’m not sexy in this moment.”  
  
Kissing the side of her throat, he allowed his breath to tease the same spot, “I think you underestimate yourself.”  
  
“Really now?”   
  
While color swatches had seemed pressing just moments ago, Michael smiled his way through a trail of kisses which led right to the awaiting pout of her lips. Just as her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands tangled within his short dirty blond hair, he realized he would have to capture the moment before interruption. Michael tore his lips from hers, despite the disappointed sound she made, and grabbed her hand, “Let’s go.”  
  
Steffy tossed her head back with a loud laugh as she followed him back upstairs, “But what about the—”  
  
“Doesn’t matter.”  
  
They had almost reached the top of the stairs when the gate buzzer alerted them to stop. Michael’s shoulder immediately sank as he realized their timing still sucked in their new place. Steffy laughed, taking the last few steps to reach the nearest intercom.   
  
_This can’t be good. It’s never good._   
  
Michael warned himself to expect the worst, but nothing could prepare him for the voice which would soon fill the air.  
  
“Steffy, it’s me.”  
  
Tears clouded her blue gaze as she looked over to his green gaze for confirmation.   
  
_Ridge_.  
  
It took a moment for him to react, swallowing hard at the idea of that man being anywhere near his sanctuary. However, noting her conflicted emotions, he made his way towards her.  
  
Steffy tried to hide tears, waiting for him to direct her – give her a reason to lose it.  
  
Michael placed his hands on her shoulders and responded to the silent question her stare asked him, “You should say something.”  
  
Steffy swallowed a thick lump in her throat, mentally prepping herself in front of him, “He shouldn’t be here.” After she mumbled this aloud, she pressed the button to speak, “You need to leave.”  
  
“Hear me out, sweetheart.”  
  
Michael cringed at her father’s plea, aware of what it did to her. Standing even closer to her, he kissed her shoulder and signaled for her to communicate.  
  
Steffy pressed the button again, “It’s late. Maybe another time.”  
  
“I’m here with your mother and Thomas.”  
  
 _What the…_  
  
Michael tensed at his proclamation, forcing a smile when Steffy checked with him to see if her ears were deceiving her.  
  
“Steffy, we’d really love it if—I would love it if we could just sit down and talk. Just for a few minutes. We—our flight was delayed or we would’ve been here sooner.” Ridge’s tone was hopeful, especially as he added, “We even brought you two a housewarming gift.”  
  
“I don’t know what to do.” Steffy repeated the phrase, over and over, as she turned around to face Michael.  
  
“Please, honey, we—just a few minutes of your time.”  
  
She urged him with her eyes, thinking aloud with a shaky breath, “Tell me what to do.”  
  
The world froze for him, a split second to decide the fate of his family by deciding hers. They were forever intertwined, and their decisions had to be made together. However, as he fell into her bottomless blue eyes, he made sure the words appeared firm, “You should hear him out.”  
  
~*~  
  
“I’ve made a lot of mistakes, Steffy. By your mother, by Thomas, and especially by you, but I see everything very clearly now.”  
  
Michael had an arm wrapped around her, his free hand on hers as his thumb stroked her skin to soothe her nerves, and (rather than gauge her father’s sincerity) his eyes were glued to her to step in at the first sign of trouble.  
  
While her family sat around them, still LA savvy in their dress, Steffy had time to change into sweats and one of Michael’s t-shirts before joining them in the living room.  
  
Ridge cleared his throat, mentioning, “I know Thomas told you that I’ve remarried your mother. Something that I wish you had been there for.”  
  
Squaring her shoulders, Steffy dismissed his announcement, “That’s what happens when you don’t get an invitation. Or you’re dating a man who your family just can’t accept.”  
  
“Steffy, you’ve changed. And—it’s been hard to accept on top of losing…” He trailed off as the rest of his family tensed up, the funeral still a fresh wound almost three years later, “You’re my daughter. I love you. You’re going through these life changes, and—I’m around for none of them. Your mother and brother knew about the pregnancy yet I had to find out from—”  
  
Steffy cut him off, waving her hands in protest, “If you’re here for an apology, just leave.”  
  
“I’m not. I’m here to apologize. To ask both you and Michael,” The mention of his name sent everyone’s eyes to him as he forced the words out, “for forgiveness.”  
  
 _You’ve got to be kidding me._   
  
Michael knew the apology was a disguise, something to trick them into more nonsense, another break up.   
  
This was the same man who had Oliver pursue Steffy in the hopes she would leave Michael, the same man who took the inheritance she had been left and ran away with an empire, the same man who chose tonight – as his pregnant girlfriend settled into her new home – to darken his door step.   
  
Michael tried to hide his tense muscles, but he knew it was apparent in Thomas’ reaction as the young man tried to send a subtle signal for him to chill out.  
  
“Do you think that either of you can accept my apology?”


	16. Chapter 16

A faint taste of blood soured Michael’s mouth as a result of biting his tongue, refusing to do any further damage to Steffy’s relationship with her family. Instead, he allowed his eyes to trace the features of her face and checked her current expression against all the others he had memorized from situations in the past.  
  
Her blue eyes were darkened with emotion as she looked to him, saying nothing and everything all at once. While all she wanted was a family who approved of and supported everything she did, Steffy had no reason to trust it – especially since the only one who had given her unconditional love was the man they hated for her.  
  
Michael wanted to protect her from all disappointment, the slightest hint of sadness, but he knew better than to rob her of independence by making the call for her. Instead, he used his free hand to caress her cheek and brought her hand to his lips, placing a tender kiss on her skin.  
  
His action prompted her to finally let out a soft answer, “You have to leave.” Her eyes shot to her family seated around them, “It’s late. Nothing can be decided tonight, and…we’ve had a long day. I’m very tired…I—I…”  
  
Michael was alarmed by her confusion, watching as her free hand came to a rest on the roundness of her belly, “Steffy?”  
  
Taylor was immediately seated in the free spot left on the couch, “Honey, are you okay? You look pale.”  
  
“I told you. I’m tired…and I’m not feeling well.” Steffy swallowed hard, shutting her eyes and taking a deep breath, “I think I need water.”  
  
“I got it.” Thomas assured Michael who was immediately out of his seat, signaling with his eyes that the boyfriend should not leave the room.   
  
As Taylor felt Steffy’s forehead, Michael fawning Steffy with equal touches of concern, Ridge lowered his head in shame, “…I didn’t mean to upset you. That—that wasn’t my intention.”  
  
“The hell it wasn’t.” The low growl erupting from Steffy’s lips caused everyone to watch her with wide eyes; she pushed their hands away, standing proudly to her feet and staring down at her father, “You come to **my** home, with the man that _I_ love, so that you could what? Confess your sins? I’m not a priest, and I stopped being your daughter a long time ago.”  
  
“Steffy!” Taylor gasped, jaw agape with disbelief, “Your father is trying to make amends.”   
  
“Mom, I’m _**really**_ trying here, but I’m not going to lie so everyone feels better about themselves. Thomas is the only one who’s made an effort to know Michael. Michael who is not just some guy. He’s the father of my child. The only man I’ve ever had a healthy relationship with, the only one I’ve ever loved in my life, and Dad’s done nothing but judge him from day one. He deflects all the anger he has towards me towards Michael, and why? I don’t even know. You’ve got the damn company back. You own LA. You have little Hope to parade around as the daughter your proud of.” Her words caused Ridge’s jaw to tighten even as a mist lightly coated his gaze, “The only reason you would be here is because you’re afraid. You know that not only am I about to have your grandchild, but my company is going to run right over Forrester Creations.”  
  
“Steffy.” Again, a warning spoken to her with the simple call of her name as Thomas extended a glass of water to her, “Dad misses you.”  
  
“No, he’s scared. And he should be.” Steffy took a step towards her father, a confident smile replacing any doubt which had appeared before, “I’m about to have everything, without a damn bit of your help, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”  
  
“Steffy, I’ve wanted everything for you since day one. I want you to be happy, successful, even in love.” Ridge took a careful stand, reaching for Steffy’s hand and taking a gentle hold of it before she could step away, “I messed up. And, before I saw the picture of you—walking around…pregnant…” He hung his head again, hanging his head as tears escaped his daughter’s eyes, “I didn’t know how to even begin making this right.”  
  
Steffy blinked back thick tears, flicking away those which strayed, “And now you have all the answers?”  
  
“I don’t have any.” His admittance caused her hard expression to soften just a little, enough for him to reach out and wipe his thumb along her wet cheeks, “But I had to try.”  
  
“This isn’t going to get fixed by some visit, Dad. This has been broken so…long.”  
  
“I understand that. But I’m willing to do what it takes.” Ridge squeezed her hand, tilting his head with a soft whisper, “I’m so sorry I hurt you, baby.”  
  
Once the apology appeared to be heartfelt, Steffy’s will to fight was gone. She buried her face in her hands while unleashing loud sobs and allowed her father to embrace her.  
  
While Thomas and Taylor rejoiced, Michael could only attempt to mask his doubt.  
  
~*~  
  
“He’s such a liar. There’s no way he just wants to make things right for me and Steffy. Not after everything else he’s done.”   
  
The weight was lifted from his shoulders as he felt enough freedom to share his gut reaction. Within the sanctity of the shop, in the company of family, he revealed everything away from his girlfriend; whether the apology was genuine or not, he refused to be the one who ruined it for her – to rob her of hope for her extended family. He could only be available to remind her that their family was intact, to break any fall their adversaries set up for her.  
  
Morgan finished a gulp of his soda, shrugging his shoulders, “Maybe it freaked him out to know that he wouldn’t be a grandpa.”  
  
“Even if it was, the whole situation is a little off.” For once, Michael was thankful for his mother’s paranoia. She narrowed her eyes, a slight smile picking up the corner of her mouth, “But that doesn’t mean you can’t use it to your advantage.”  
  
“Carly, this is not the time for a plan.” Jason loved to play the voice of reason and, normally, Michael would appreciate that, “He needs to let Steffy decide.”  
  
“I never suggested that he take her decision away.” Carly shook off his steel gaze, joining eyes with her son, “I’m suggesting that Michael be the one who repairs the bridge that Steffy’s father burned to the ground.”  
  
After a brief glance at one another, the men looked to her in confusion.  
  
Carly let out a loud sigh, crossing her arms, “Let’s throw a party. House warming, baby shower, everyone from the family in the same room sorta thing. It will make Michael look like a hero, like he’s urging reconciliation, and Ridge will _naturally_ make himself look like an ass.”  
  
Michael could sense the doubt regarding her idea, and it prompted him to voice his own concern, “I don’t know. He played it pretty cool last night. I couldn’t get a read on him, other than how I already feel about the guy.”  
  
“You should trust your gut. We all know what he’s done already.” Jason’s reassurance caused a smile to finally cross Michael’s lips, “Maybe your mom’s right. Maybe this is a way to show Steffy you’re there for her.”  
  
“That sounded like agreement to me.” Carly bounced her eyes between Morgan and Jason, stepping toward Michael; certain everyone was on board, she kissed her son’s cheek, “I’ll take care of everything.”  
  
~*~  
  
In the late afternoon, as the sunset, he found her seated poolside; her feet swirled in the aqua which mixed with the orange, purple, and pink of the dying light. Her dark tresses hung around her lightly sun kissed skin, eyes concentrated on the movement of her legs.   
  
Making his way to the space beside her, he made note of the heels propped beside her and the zipper of her dress which only made it halfway up her back.   
  
He removed his shoes, enjoying the comfortable silence, and rolled the denim halfway up his calves. Taking a seat beside her, he dipped his feet into the pool and savored the rush of temperature change. All day he had felt heated, unable to come away from frustration and doubt, but this was the exact calm he could come home to every day.   
  
Within seconds, her head fell onto his shoulder and her arms curled around his bicep, “…I didn’t go to work today.”  
  
“I guess I got first house payment.” Michael needed to be carefree in moments like this, make her feel as though he had everything under control. When she gave him no reaction at all, he began to move his feet back and forth in the water, “You’ll push me in the pool if I ask how you’re feeling, right?”  
  
“No.” Her answer was sullen, “I’m so confused.”  
  
“Don’t be. You have nothing to worry about.”  
  
“I do. My mom and brother were here singing my father’s praises today, trying so desperately to convince me that this is our new family beginning.”  
  
 _They waited for me to leave to gang up on you? I’ll have to thank your brother for that later._ Michael shoved the thought down his throat, inhaling deeply, and removed his arm from her hold in order to wrap it around her body, kissing her forehead, “…I’m sorry.”  
  
Steffy snaked her arms around his waist, pouting, “And this dress doesn’t fit me anymore.”  
  
“I guess you’ll just have to get a new one.” He settled his chin on the top of her head as she snuggled up to him.  
  
Her voice appeared laced with tears, confessing, “I wanna trust him, Blondie. Why can’t I just trust him?”  
  
 _He’s an asshole_. Michael stroked the skin of arm with his thumb, thinking back to the conversation with his family and seeing Steffy so lost only confirmed that the plan had to move forward. He moved his head, making sure his lips were near her ear, “Let’s give him a chance to show us he’s changed.”  
  
Steffy sat straight up, frowning, “How?”  
  
Rubbing his chin, Michael squared his shoulders, “Party at the Metro Court?”  
  
She contemplated the option briefly before taking his face in her hands and pressing an eager kiss to his lips; however, before he could become too encouraged, Steffy pulled away with an excited smile, “I’ve gotta call your mother.”  
  
He watched without protest as she shuffled into the house, leaving him to his one persistent thought, _I will stop you from hurting her again, Ridge. No matter what it takes._


	17. Chapter 17

“So we’re thinking next weekend. It would give us another week to plan, send out invitations to everyone, and organize something newsworthy.”  
  
Michael released a deep breath, sitting on his side of the bed and removing his t-shirt. Since the mention of a party, he had not seen Steffy and, now, she felt the need to relay every detail that she discussed with his mother. He glanced towards the clock, frustrated with the time he continued to lose to plans and interference from family, but tried to listen to her as she rambled on in the bathroom.   
  
Part of him should be happy that her voice sounded lighter, that she seemed excited about something, yet he feared what would come from it. A huge party, the eyes of everyone on them, and their families in one room could be disaster – all to prove that Ridge Forrester was still the same inconsiderate bastard he had always been.  
  
“It’s all coming together quickly, but if it’s going to be fabulous we have to double check every detail. And, while I may trust your mother to be over the top, I want to be a part of that.” She shut off the water, poking her head out the bathroom door and gauging his reaction, “Are you listening to a word I’m saying?”  
  
Michael’s glanced over his shoulder, peeling his eyes away from their bay windows and observing the natural beauty of her freshly washed face, “Every one.”  
  
“Mm-hmm.” She went back into the bathroom, continuing to go about her nightly routine, “You know I had some work stuff I wanted to share with you, and now I’m thinking I shouldn’t.”  
  
“No, no,” He stood to his feet, pulling the covers back before returning to the bed. Propping his back against the headboard, Michael rubbed his forehead in an attempt to alleviate the weight he felt piling on his tense muscles, “We need to discuss everything so you don’t stress about it so just lay it on me. What huge project are you doing now, knowing you probably shouldn’t.”  
  
She poked out her head once more, revealing her hair now loosely pinned up, “You realize you’re not my daddy, right?”  
  
“Funny.” Michael rolled his eyes at her, grabbing his pillow and positioning it behind his back in preparation for an even longer talk, “Let’s hear it.”  
  
“I think it’s brilliant so you can’t laugh.”  
  
“Why would I laugh at anything you do, Steffy? I don’t know that whole world like you do.”  
  
“Yes, but I’m really excited about this idea. You have to be over the top supportive, all right? This is for the future of all mothers, everywhere.”  
  
Michael wrinkled his brow, narrowing his eyes, “Does this have something to do with baby names? I’m not going to call my kid something ridiculous like—”   
  
Her emergence from the bathroom made him speechless, the small bite she gave her lower lip only intensifying his surprise. She wore a red baby doll gown which reached her mid thigh, black details to the hem and plunging neckline, and her blue eyes urged him for some kind of reaction.  
  
Michael cleared his dry throat, opening and closing his mouth with not a word to say.  
  
Her shoulders sunk, her head falling, “You hate it, right?” She began to fidget with the way the garment hugged her curves, “I wanted to attempt to make something that made pregnant women feel a little—more attractive and…it fails miserably yet again because my boyfriend is the only one in existence who just hates his woman modeling for him. And I find that very irritat—”  
  
Michael had no idea how he got there, when he managed to think straight enough to walk over to her, but the moment she was within reach he silenced her with a deep kiss.  
  
Moaning softly against his lips, her hands covered his as they cupped her face.   
  
His whole body was afraid to hope that the moment lasted, to have her alone without distraction; however, the heat of her body against his reminded him that she was real – still here, still his.  
  
When he pulled away, she smiled up at him, “Guess we got over my last show in my underwear, huh? I can model stuff for you now?”  
  
Michael scooped her body into his arms, motivated by all of his adrenaline that her surprise and concern did little to stop him, and carried her to the bed.  
  
She let out a loud sound of protest, throwing her arms around his neck, “Michael, you’re going to hurt yourself!”  
  
After setting her carefully on the bed, enjoying her impressed stare, he occupied the space beside her. Michael smiled when she stretched her arms out to him, inviting him to return to the pillow touch of her lips. His fingers brushed the skin of her arms, trailing down to her shoulders where his thumb could caress the pulse of her neck. When she deepened their kiss, her tongue easily gaining access to his mouth, Michael tried to remember not to rush a moment with her – to savor every second he had.   
  
Her body felt warmer than he remembered, everything softer to his touch, and she radiated a glow of absolute happiness and contentment, especially as he took the time to acknowledge her basketball belly.  
  
Lifting her gown, he covered her skin with a few tender kiss as she stroked his hair and grinned down at him. One precious moment reminded him that they were his responsibility, Steffy and their child. He was to keep them safe, protect them from anyone who meant them harm – even if those same individuals claimed to be family.  
  
Steffy noticed the change in his mood, frowning as she continued to stroke his short hair, “What is it?”  
  
Michael swallowed hard, lingering his lips along her belly in one last kiss before resting his head against her stomach, “I love you…you have no idea how much.”  
  
She tilted her head, smile widening, “Probably as much as I love you, Blondie.”  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
Steffy chuckled at his challenge, “I haven’t? Carrying around your baby wasn’t a signal?”  
  
 _Now or never. More important than sex right now._  
  
Michael made the difficult decision in haste, fearing the opportunity would escape him yet again or his intentions would be unclear to his beautifully oblivious girlfriend. Leaving the bed, he went to his dresser drawer.  
  
She groaned, bringing her body to an upright seat with slight difficulty, “You’re really that distracted right now? I was going to prove it now.”  
  
Michael grabbed the tiny black box, balling his hand into a fist, and returned to the space beside her. Their bodies face to face, her expression was confused so he could only imagine how he looked as he took a moment to gather his thoughts, only managing to nervous speech, “I’ve wanted to talk to you about this a hundred times, and it—there’s never a right time.”  
  
“Right time? I—I don’t understand.” Steffy let out a sharp breath, forcing herself to calm down as he took her hand in his available grasp, “Michael, just tell me what’s going on.”  
  
He reminded himself to breathe as he turned her hand palm up and place the box within the space.  
  
Steffy found the courage to look down and her body turned into one stiff muscle upon spotting his gift. Her excitement, her humor, her glow was gone as she stared at, yet refused to open, **it**.  
  
She stayed in that space for an eternity, eyes glued to the box as though it was performing for her, and the room was silent, allowing doubt to fill the air around them.  
  
Michael touched her shoulder, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “It’s okay. You don’t have to answer this second.”  
  
“People get divorced all the time, Michael. They—they get married, and they forget what’s real.” Her eyes finally met his as the words flew from her mouth, blue pools of sadness and fear, “They forget they loved each other at all.”   
  
“That won’t happen to us.” He offered her a crooked grin, caressing the muscle of her shoulder, “It’s impossible.”  
  
“You don’t know that.”  
  
“I do.”   
  
She looked down at the box once more, her face masked in uncertainty, “How? How do you know?”  
  
“Because this was real before we ever recognized it. It was us from the very beginning, and I don’t know another way to live now. Another way to be.” Michael lifted her chin, his green eyes reaching into hers and making promises his lips never could, “You are it for me, Steffy. You always will be. It can be that simple and complicated, all at once. You taught me that.”  
  
Some form of a smile finally broke out as she growled, “You make it really hard to say no.”  
  
“Then don’t.” Michael took the box back, removing the ring from the casing and checking for her reaction. Happy to see her reaction at the sight of the diamond, his heart swelled with pride as he slid it onto her finger, “Just wear it around and see how it feels.”  
  
Steffy stared down, moving it to see how the dim light of their room reflected, “It’s a perfect fit.”  
  
Michael wrapped his arms loosely around her body, teasing her shoulder with tiny pecks, “That’s the way we are.”  
  
She stopped him, holding his chin in her hand and questioning with a whisper, “You really want this…with me?”  
  
“Nobody else.” Michael could tell from her eyes, she was afraid to believe – afraid to trust even when they already shared their lives together, “Believe me, believe _in_ me, Steffy.”  
  
“I do.”  
  
“Then be my wife.” The word his left his mouth, making it as real as her pregnancy was, and he saw the same sparkle he adored, “You gonna be Mrs. Corinthos or not?”  
  
Steffy began to chew her lip again, signaling her defenses were weak at best.  
  
Tugging playfully on her hips, he tried to reassure her though he had the patience of a child as he waited her answer, “I will do anything it takes to show you that our family deserves this. We will do what our parents couldn’t, and this marriage will last for the rest of our life. Our home, our kid, our life…not theirs.”  
  
Wiping the tears from her wet cheeks, she focused on the ring with a firm answer, “Okay.”  
  
“Yea?”  
  
“Yes.” She set her hands on his shoulders, resting her forehead against his and shutting her eyes tight, “I will be your wife, and I will trust you – as long as my heart beats.”  
  
Bringing her into his warm embrace, he made one last vow – too afraid to celebrate as she seemed so terrified, “I won’t let you down.”


	18. Chapter 18

Michael came out of a deep sleep as a breath filled his lungs, the warmth of the room intensified as he looked down to see her head lying on his chest. A smile emerged when he spotted the diamond ring standing out against her dark chocolate mane, twinkling in the sunlight that seeped into their bedroom.  
  
The house was quiet and still, no sound echoing in their room other than her breathing. Now, the big estate felt like home.  
  
Michael let out a pleased sigh, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and reminding himself that this was his life. A beautiful woman set to be his wife, a baby on the way, and a place they could live their life the way they wanted. If only he could make sure she stayed safe there, that nothing distracted her from how happy she was when she trusted him to take the lead.  
  
He had become the man she needed, and he was no longer afraid of his own shadow – of the past he possessed or the demons which haunted him. Instead, Michael had everything to live and fight for because of Steffy.  
  
Giving her a quick and tight embrace, he kissed her forehead and laughed at her irritated moan. Michael kissed her again as she scooted back, laying her head on her pillow yet still facing him. When his lips sought her again, they landed on her lips and lingered until he felt her hand at the side of his throat.   
  
He moaned in disappointment, slightly pouting his lip, as she pulled away and greeted him with her sleepy blue eyes. However, within a split second, her stare was wide with surprise. He caressed her nude form, frowning with concern, “What? What’s wrong?”  
  
She swallowed hard, her eyes on her hand on his shoulder – the one heavy with an engagement ring, “Last night wasn’t a dream.”  
  
“No.” Michael kept a hand at the base of her back, maintaining a hold on her which reminded her she was okay. With his opposite hand, he reached for hers and kissed her fingertips until her eyes jumped to his, “And we’re still okay. No disasters or interference. Still me and you.”  
  
Steffy shut her eyes, tightening her fingers around his, and repeated his words, “Still me and you.”  
  
Michael leaned forward, capturing her lips one more time and leaving her to whine.  
  
Reaching out for him, her bottom lip protruded with a gentle request, “Come back.”  
  
“I have an idea.” Michael slipped into a pair of boxers, leaving the bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans, pulling them on as she sat up and glanced towards the floor. When she attempted to leave the cloud of their comfy bed, Michael rushed to her side and prevented her escape, “Where do you think you’re going?”  
  
“Well, I was thinking shower then to the office.” She tried to conceal a smile and failed, pride evident in the pearly flash of her teeth, “I’d say my idea for a new maternity line started off pretty successful, wouldn’t you?”  
  
“Very, but you’re going to relax this morning. You can go in this afternoon.” His suggestion caused her to open her mouth in protest, prompting him to add with a small nod, “You’re also going to come home early, none of this all night crap you like to pull.”  
  
“Michael…”  
  
“And, because you are doing this for me as well as the baby, I will make sure you are properly pampered.”  
  
“Really?” Steffy looked towards the ceiling, feigning debate before quickly agreeing, “I guess I could take it easy for a day.”   
  
“Thank you.” He kissed her forehead as she snuggled up to his side of the bed, “I’ll be back.”  
  
Her jaw dropped, “What happened to pampering?”  
  
“I gotta get started, right?” Michael winked at her narrowed eyes and made his way out of the room, glancing back just in time to see her staring at her engagement ring with a satisfied grin.  
  
~*~  
  
“Oh my God, this is really good and cooked!” Steffy finished her bite with a small gasp, her eyes still trying to take in all details of the breakfast spread he had brought into her, “What’s the trick? You hired a cook or ordered in?”  
  
“None of the above actually.” Michael tried not to laugh at her skepticism, beginning to point towards the items in front of her and explaining, “The bacon was precooked. You just microwave it, and you’re fine. The fruit and yogurt was this mix from the grocery store. Oh, and the pancakes were this really cool thing I found in the cereal aisle. All I had to do was add water. But the orange juice, I squeezed all by myself.”  
  
Steffy made a face at the glass, reaching for the water instead, “Explains the seeds.”  
  
Snatching the cup from the tray, he took a large gulp from glass and ignored any bits he felt when swallowing, “Tastes fine to me.”  
  
“Whatever.” She crunched on another piece of bacon, watching as he continued to finish his own plate, “It’s perfect. Thank you.”  
  
Michael could not remove his smile, pleased that their day had yet to be interrupted by noisy outside forces. Part of him was tempted to announce a vacation, a getaway where he might be able to convince Steffy to marry him in secret and stay away from all of this permanently. The larger part of him knew that would only cause bigger problems.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, Blondie. And we need to talk about it.”   
  
His eyes shot to hers as she rested her hands in her lap and offered a gentle grin, “What is it that you believe I’m thinking?”  
  
“Look, I need to know you’re one hundred percent about marrying me. That you’re willing to do what it takes to be married, not just some breakfast in bed or—party for the world.”  
  
Michael put his plate on the nightstand, using a signal to ask her if it was okay to remove the tray. When she nodded he set it aside, facing her body with his own, he placed his hands on her hips and gave a firm nod, “Tell me what I need to do.”   
  
“You need to be honest.”  
  
“I’m lying about something?”  
  
“Yes, you are. And, if there’s anything we should’ve learned from our break up, it’s that we need to be honest about everything. No matter how big or small or uncomfortable.”   
  
He let out a heavy sigh, trying to remove his touch only to have her palms cover the back of his hands and hold him to her, “I don’t know what you want me to say.”  
  
“Yes, you do. What’s bothering you is bothering me too.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“My family.” Steffy sailed her hands up his bare arms, resting her touch on his shoulders and boring her eyes into his, “I don’t have a problem with you planning or doing what you have to in order to hide me away. To keep me from them, but just please be honest about it.”  
  
 _Damn it._ He wondered when he had become so obvious, slightly hanging his head, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be. I love that you want to make sure I’m safe, that I’m happy.”   
  
_Then why are we talking about it?_ Michael ignored the question, closing his eyes as she began to massage the tension from his shoulders.  
  
“Let’s be honest. Neither of us trusts my father. My mom is sweet, but she has the tendency to be his doormat. And my brother…he’s a little boy trapped in a very tall body.”  
  
Michael opened his eyes, striking her with severity, “He had no right to come here and gang up on you.”  
  
“And I know that’s how you see it. Maybe—maybe I even kinda felt that way, but I get it, you know? He just wants the family that we lost…he’s been missing something since Phoebe died too.”   
  
He wanted to understand, but he couldn’t. Thomas was supposed to be her support, not another adversary.  
  
“I’m okay if you’re pissed with him, if you hate the idea of my family intruding on ours, and I respect that. It’s just—you have to respect the fact that even though we are _really_ dysfunctional, part of me wants this all to work.” Steffy cupped his face in her hands, attempting to soften his irritated stare, “But not at the expense of us.”  
  
Her words finally caused some of his frustration to disappear, “Meaning?”   
  
“Meaning, if you want me to tell them to go away for now, I will. Because we have a baby and a marriage to focus on. Our future to consider and they have no stake in it.” She drew in a deep breath, lacing their fingers and holding his hands tight, “So, I’m saying I’m willing to do what it takes to make this work because I’m not going to lose you or what we’ve worked so hard for. Just say the word.”  
  
Michael examined her closely, noting her determination was clouded with slight distress, “You’re serious about this?”  
  
A weak smile awarded him, “Absolutely.”  
  
Every time he thought his love for her was complete, she did something that reminded him it would always have room to grow. She would do anything to make him happy, just as he would do for her – not a moment hesitation.  
  
“We’re gonna make this work.” Michael insisted, scooting closer and sliding his arms around her waist, “With both of our families.”  
  
Her expression fell, all falsehood erased, as she drew in a shaky breath, “Really?” Throwing her arms around him, she let out a relieved breath into his ear, “How did I get so lucky? How did I ever find you?”  
  
His eyes shut at the sound of her tearful words, his arms encircled her and held her tight against him, “I don’t know, but I’d still be lost, if you hadn’t.”


	19. Chapter 19

“I can’t believe you did it.” Morgan shook his head in between heavy breaths, dropping his fists, “You sure you’re ready to be married?”  
  
“Apparently more ready then you are to train.” Lightly smacking his brother’s head, Michael laughed at the young man’s furrowed brow and signaled with his fists, “Keep your hands up, protect yourself at all times.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” He brought his hands back up, rolling his eyes as he prepared for another simulated attack, “You think maybe this baby and getting tied down will get you to lighten up just a little?”  
  
Michael let out a sharp laugh, circling around him, “Not a chance.”  
  
“Oh, come on, Blondie, not even a little?”   
  
Her voice’s disrupted the sound of their movement in the ring, distracting Michael long enough for Morgan to smack him in the back of the head and race out of the ring – never getting tagged back.  
  
Steffy’s laugh took away the sting of irritation as he went to the side of the ring, “I’m here per your command, future hubby. No long hours at the office.”  
  
Michael hopped down from the ring, a hand immediately at her waist as a smile appeared on his lips, “I love it when you give in without an argument.”  
  
“Only with you.” Steffy accepted his kiss, making a face when he pulled away, “You’re sweaty.”  
  
“You like it.” Michael went to kiss her again only to have her tense up in his arms, laughing at his action while trying to escape. His happiness was short lived as he saw a tall figure approaching, his head hung low, “…Thomas.”  
  
Steffy’s laughter subsided, her lips forcing a weaker smile as she tilted her head, “Please, just talk to him. Hear him out.”  
  
“There’s nothing to discuss, Steffy. You want me to be honest, and I will. Nothing’s going to make it okay for him to help your mother and father gang up on you.”  
  
“Please?” She squeezed his hand, “For me?”  
  
Michael’s jaw tightened as Thomas finally came to a stop nearby, giving him an unenthusiastic grin; but Michael gave in, sighing heavily while he awarded her a single nod. Stepping over toward her brother, he was not surprised to see Morgan walking toward them.  
  
“You need anything, Michael?” His brother’s question was firm, laced with strength and threat. Receiving a signal everything was fine, he still found the need to bump Thomas on the way past them and mention, “She’s gonna be my sister soon so watch it.”  
  
Thomas and Michael shared a laugh at this, watching the young man lead Steffy toward a punching back with rambling of his developing skills.  
  
Michael crossed his arms, holding his head high, “You know what you did, you know I’m not happy about it, and you know it’s not going to happen again. We don’t have a lot to discuss here, do we?”  
  
“I’m not proud of the way things went down with Steffy the other day. I know she was upset, my mother was crushed, and the whole thing turned out bad. My intention was not to hurt anyone. It meant to let my sister know that everyone supports her decision to start a family with you.”  
  
“And your father? Showing up at our place with him, no warning, that was okay?”  
  
“No, I—I told my dad it was a horrible idea. I never…look, you know I love my sister. You know I would do anything for her, including moving here and working for her. I just thought…maybe if she had our mom and dad too…she would feel better about being a parent.”  
  
Michael had no clue when Ridge was lying or being honest; however, with Thomas, it was clear. He was sincere.   
  
Thomas glanced at his sister, checking for prying ears before lowering his voice, “She’s scared, Michael. More than she’s telling you. She thought the books would help, and they terrified her. Made her think she was doing everything wrong. She thought the new place would do something, and she’s freaking out about all the ways the baby’s going to get hurt. And marriage? She loves you, but…she’s seen a lot of love destroyed because of it.” He paused, allowing all of this to sink in with Michael, “I understand, all right? I won’t interfere again on the behalf of my parents, but…I won’t apologize for trying to help my sister out. Because I can’t.”  
  
Michael looked over his shoulder, gauging the smile on Steffy’s lips, “She told you all this?”  
  
“Yeah, she also made me promise not to say a word.” Thomas waited for Michael to turn to him again, squaring his shoulders, “I figured I’d go for broke with the mistakes before we wiped the slate clean.”  
  
He drew in a deep breath, extending his hand, “Understood.”  
  
Thomas gave a half grin, shaking his hand and adding, “She just wants to make you and the baby happy. It’s all she talks about.”  
  
“She does make us happy.” Michael retracted his hand, smiling towards Morgan and Steffy to signal all was right again, “Now, it’s my job to do the same.”  
  
~*~  
  
The weather was on Michael’s side. After Thomas had divulged all the details, Michael rushed to organize the perfect evening. His success was evident in her smile as they enjoyed the warm night by their pool.  
  
“That dinner was so good. Thank God neither of us had a chance to ruin it.” Steffy created waves with her feet, rubbing her dry tummy with a laugh, “I think the baby’s happy with it too, no nausea.”  
  
Michael swam over to her, laughing when her legs welcomed him with a loose embrace, “You think we could return to the conversation about…finding out what sex **_it_** is?”  
  
Settling her palms on his wet shoulders, her bottom lip protruded, “I thought we agreed to let it be a surprise, one of those you can’t get in any other situation.”   
  
“Yeah, but the doctor said we could find out during this next visit. We could find out before the party, announce it to everyone.” The cool water on his hands coated her hot stomach as he caressed her skin, “We could pick a name, and you could finally choose wallpaper for the nursery. It’d—”   
  
A strong movement against his palm caused him to immediately retract his touch, his green eyes wide. Steffy shared his surprise, grabbing his hand and forcing it back to her belly. When they felt the movement again, their eyes met with unspoken understanding.  
  
It was the baby. Their baby. It was their first interaction as a family.   
  
When his lips met her skin, a sweet gesture to her and her child, she released a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. Looking up in time to see her wiping tears, Michael frowned at her frantic nod.  
  
“Okay, we’ll find out what the baby is.”  
  
Her emotional response was out for the world to see, a happiness neither of them had experienced now came in a moment of their own – private and away from the rest of the world.   
  
The response he felt created something inexplicable within him, like a heater switched on in his body and created the perfect temperature for him to rest. It was like lying on the beach, sunbathing, and knowing the whole world wanted you in that spot for that split second in time, washing away any uncertainty and erasing the pain of the past.  
  
Part of him feared the happiness, sure he could not possess it forever; however, when he locked onto her bottomless blue eyes, he knew this life could only belong to him.   
  
Steffy’s smile changed from the first time they had exchanged “I love you,” her heart his before he ever requested it, and their future promised to make up for the hell they had both been through.


	20. Chapter 20

“I think I could I wake up to this every day for the rest of my life.” The comment was accompanied by the soft touch of her lips creating a path from his shoulder to the back of his neck as her arms slipped around his waist.   
  
“Well, don’t. I will stop attempting to prepare meals as soon as we hire a cook.” Michael pushed the frying pan to a back burner as her hands began to run up and down his chest. Catching one of her hands, he kissed her fingertips before holding them against his skin again, “Did you sleep okay?”  
  
“Kinda of.” Steffy stepped back, allowing him to face her, and grabbed his hands to place them on her stomach; her eyes wide with excitement and happiness as she went on, “I couldn’t tell when the baby was moving or when it in my head because I was just—waiting, you know? I just wanted to feel, memorize every tiny twitch. It made me kinda of restless.”  
  
Michael’s smile had been so permanent on his lips that his cheeks hurt; yet, his night had been as anxious as hers – waiting for the baby to say hi again. He managed to look away from her stomach and observe the rest of her early morning features, immediately wondering why they could not just run off and marry that afternoon. Her dark tresses were pinned up loose, her body hugged by a baby doll blue gown from her latest collection, and she radiated the kind of beauty he would never be able to put into words no matter how he tried.  
  
Spotting his watchful eye, she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to tease his lips with the gentle touch of her own.  
  
The loud buzz of the house’s intercom system caused them to pause with soft sigh.  
  
Michael went to the nearest spot, pressing the button to respond, “Yeah?”  
  
“Michael, it’s Jason.”  
  
Slightly alarmed by the visit, he shook his nerves and allowed him into the compound.  
  
“I’ll go get a robe for me and a shirt for you.” Steffy followed Michael into the foyer, heading upstairs with a call over her shoulder, “I’ll make sure I take some time picking something out so no guy talk is interrupted.”  
  
He tossed her a smile, waiting for her to disappear from sight before opening the door, “Jason, how's everything?”  
  
Jason thought he was a master of silence, but his blank expression tended to be the most telling of all, especially to him.  
  
Michael closed the door, swallowing hard as Jason surveyed their surroundings, “What’s wrong?”  
  
Once he was sure they were alone, Jason kept his voice low, “It’s Sonny.”  
  
“What? What happened?” The second Michael reacted, voice slightly higher and muscles tense, Jason raised his hands in a ‘calm down’ motion; he attempted to relax.  
  
“He knows about the pregnancy and the engagement.”  
  
Michael could not believe how fast his life had moved since the New Year, since the last time he had talked to his father. None of the news had been relayed to Sonny by him, and Michael had not thought twice about it until that moment. Guilt began to weigh him down.  
  
“He wants to come home.”  
  
“What? He—he can’t. They’ll put him in jail or—someone will gun him down before then.”  
  
“I know this, and I’ve tried to explain everything but he’s…he’s not listening to reason. And I’ve lost contact with him.”  
  
“Jason, he can’t come home. If he does, it—it’s going to be bad for all of us. We have to stop him.”  
  
“I’m not worried about Sonny.”  
  
“What do you mean? How can you not be worried about—” Michael stopped short, his heart ready to burst from his chest, “What do you know that I don’t?”  
  
Jason took a moment, his discomfort level more evident than before as he shifted on his feet, “…there’s trouble with the business. The details…I can’t get into. But it means changes.”  
  
“Changes?”  
  
“Sonny’s decision is only making things worse, and I can’t stop him from doing what he’s going to do. The only thing I _**can**_ do is protect you and your family.”  
  
 _This can’t be happening._  
  
“I’ve increased security around Carly, around Jos and Morgan. But now…” Jason softened his voice, bowing his head, “The guards have to be visible, Michael. Especially here. The security system is good, but it isn’t enough. I need to surround you with people I trust, and I can’t make them your shadow anymore.”  
  
Michael released a soft laugh, his eyes misted with tears. His simplistic life, the normalcy he craved and fought for, all of it was going to be adjusted and redefined because of his family legacy. One he was not sure he understood anymore.  
  
~*~  
  
Steffy begged him to explain his silent treatment, nervously clinging to him as he tried to process the information Jason had given him.   
  
Michael wanted to be honest with her and knew she would eventually question the security and conditions of their new living situation; but he wanted this last moment with the intrusion of his horrid past.  
  
He forced himself to focus as he used to, concentrating on his every moment so that he registered reality. Taking a seat beside her, Michael stroked her hair as she lay on the examining table.  
  
She reached up to caress his cheek, sighing as he leaned into her touch, “Please, tell me what’s wrong. What did Jason say to you that made you so upset?”  
  
Michael covered her hand with his, exhaling and staring down into her eyes, “Can we talk about it after we leave? Right now, I…I just want to focus on good news, okay?”  
  
Narrowing her eyes at him, she conceded, “We’re talking about it the second we leave. I don’t do well with waiting.”  
  
“Agreed. On all counts.” Michael’s comment caused her to pinch his shoulder, eliciting the first mutual smile they had shared since the morning.  
  
“Ms. Forrester.” The call of her name caused them to focus on the doctor, “Are we ready to find out what the little one is?”  
  
Steffy looked to Michael as he took her hand once more, grinning and lacing their fingers, “We’re ready.”


	21. Chapter 21

_“It’s a girl.”_  
  
The announcement continued to echo within his busy mind, yet he had no time to truly digest it. His heart was congested with worry for Steffy and the way their life was sure to change.  
  
Rather than try to purge all his thoughts, overwhelm her with the details, he bought just a little more time, _“Let’s talk when we get home.”_ His feigned smile must have had just enough curve to convince her it was okay to wait.  
  
The drive home helped him slow down time, making him thankful for every second and every mile which separated their home from General Hospital.   
  
Somewhere in the midst of their drive, she had fallen into a peaceful sleep and allowed him time to plan his words – though he knew nothing could soften the blow. No words could ever justify the way his permanent presence in her life would disrupt everything she knew.  
  
 _How do I tell you everything’s gonna be ruined?_  
  
“I can’t believe how tired I am.” The words left Steffy’s lips in a sigh as she stretched her limbs, smiling up at him as he helped her climb out of the car.   
  
Michael kept a strong hold on one of her hands, lacing their fingers and taking a deep breath as they approached their front door. Once inside, he expected her to interrogate him. She had every right after the way he had shut down since the morning.  
  
However, she said not a word as he secured the door behind them and led her into the living room. Steffy used her free hand to squeeze and stroke his bicep as she followed his guidance, tilting her head with a slight smile when he glanced over at her.  
  
 _Just say it._   
  
Michael swallowed the thought hard, it felt like a boulder making its way down to the pit of his stomach, as he tried to lift his head and meet her eyes once more – yet her hand within his had a magnetic pull on his green gaze.  
  
“Whatever it is…I need you to trust that I can handle it.”   
  
Her soft, tearful plea yanked him out of his thoughts and forced him to lock his eyes with hers. Thumbing away a few of her stray tears, Michael gave a half grin, “I know you can handle anything.”  
  
“Then why don’t you want to talk about whatever this is?”  
  
 _Because it’s a life you were never supposed to have…we were supposed to be free._ He tried to look away, but she kept him focused on her glossy blue gaze, “I—I don’t want…it’s about—Jason had news this morning.”  
  
“Okay, I figured as much. What was it?”  
  
“…it was about my father.”  
  
Her eyes widened, her hands immediately cupping his face, “Oh my god, is he okay? Did something happen?”  
  
“No. I’m mean—he’s fine. But…there’s been a change.” Michael enjoyed the brief second relief washed over her expression, allowing her body’s tension to somewhat lessen, “My father knows everything about me, you, and the baby.”  
  
Steffy frowned, uncertain of how to receive the information, and subconsciously brought her hands to her round belly, “I’m not sure I understand. That’s good, right?”  
  
“In some ways, but in others…no, it’s not good.” He blinked his eyes, allowing a breath to fill the capacity of his lungs, and spit out every random thought, “My father wants to come home even though it’s impossible, and Jason’s not sure how that’s going to play out. So he wants to change everything in our lives. Guards everywhere we go, trying to avoid ‘problem’ situations, and no one thought about how this would affect us or our kid.” Michael began to lose his place, stuck in his endless ramble, until he felt her fingers stroke the back of his hair.  
  
“Our daughter.” Her gentle correction nearly knocked the wind out of him.  
  
Nodding slowly, his misted eyes reconnected with hers, “Our daughter.”  
  
The corners of her full lips lifted as she tried to maintain calm, even as her tears fell and her free hand soothed her upset stomach, “What do you need me to do?”  
  
Michael bit his tongue, too stunned by her compassion to challenge it with his anger. _Leave me! Do what you have to do and protect our baby. Tell me to cut ties with my father. Please, be as angry as I am._  
  
Her fingers continued to play with his soft strands as she ceased the pause between them, “I know you don’t like this. And…I can only imagine what will happen if your father actually tries to come back, but—you can’t be that surprised, Michael. If he loves you like you say he does, you should understand his desire to be reunited with you more than anyone.”  
  
He leaned back as she continued to talk, slowly closing any small distance between them.  
  
“I won’t tell you how to feel about him or about this. I’m not going to pretend I love the idea of being surrounded by strangers, but…I trust you to take care of us.” Steffy extended her hand between them, flashing the ring on her finger, “When I accepted this, I accepted every single part of you as part of myself. Nothing in this world will make me change my mind.”  
  
Michael’s took her hand in his, bringing her skin to his lips and speaking against it after a gentle caress, “I love you.”  
  
“And I love you, which is why you have to stop thinking I will do anything but support you, the same way you support me.” Steffy kissed the side of his neck, “This is my family, remember?”  
  
“I don’t know what I’d do if…” Michael cleared his throat, maneuvering his arms to a warm embrace of her full form, “just promise me that if you ever want anything to change, you’ll tell me. Because I’ll do it. Whatever I need to.”  
  
“I know. You don’t have to convince me, Blondie.” Steffy laughed as he held her a little tighter, “The only home I know is with you.”


	22. Chapter 22

It should have been easier than it was, but the years of distance had made it hard to remember how suffocating it felt.  
  
They were shopping for their daughter’s nursery, planning for a tiny life completely dependent on them for guidance and protection; yet he could focus on nothing more than the guards nearby.  
  
“Maybe we should go completely against the grain, not a drop of pink for her…”   
  
Michael tried to center his attention on her voice, hearing most of her random thoughts.  
  
“I’m thinking big, bright clowns and an entire circus theme.”  
  
His brow wrinkled as he whipped his head around, “What?”   
  
“Ah, so you are paying attention to us.” Steffy moved her hands from her hips to her belly, taking a step towards him, “If you don’t want to shop for this stuff, we can put it off or hire a decorator.”  
  
“No, no more outside people. I can do this for our baby.” The statement left his lips in an angry whisper, causing him to double check their surroundings for noisy ears; seeing they had the store to themselves, Michael gripped the railing of a nearby crib and attempted to calm his nerves, “I’m sorry I…I didn’t mean to snap.”  
  
“And they say it’s the woman’s hormones.” Steffy teased, resting her elbows on the same railing and propping her chin up with a pout; when he attempted a smile, she used a free hand to mess with his short spikes of hair, “Talk to me, Blondie.”   
  
He allowed the words to soak into his skin, settle into his bones, and found tranquility lost just moments before; Michael reached over for her wrist and kissed the back of her hand, “I just don’t want our life to stop feelings it’s ours.”  
  
“It won't, not as long as we are honest with each other and remember we _have_ what matters - t **ogether**.” She squeezed his hand and began to walk him further into the store, “Our daughter needs you to keep me from making this a super chic nursery with little regard for baby comfort.”  
  
As some distance grew between them and the guards, Michael started to recall the beginning of their relationship; when the world felt incapable of embracing him, Steffy did just that – brought him the normalcy he craved but wholeheartedly believed had been robbed of him.   
  
“Oh my God,” Steffy released Michael’s hand and rushed towards a display nursery which utilized three colors (white, pink, and black); eyes wide with excitement, she looked back at him with a restrained squeal, “Whatta you think?”  
  
Michael drew in a deep breath, humbled by her sustaining presence in his life, and joined her, sliding his arms around her upper body; holding her tight against him, he dropped a kiss to her shoulder before whispering, “I think it’s whatever you want.”  
  
Smiling, she curled her arms around his, “Good answer.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Why did you volunteer us to do this again?”  
  
Michael ignored the grunts of his brother and future brother-in-law, “Because I figured you’d want a hand in making this room perfect for your niece.”  
  
Thomas and Morgan shared one last irritated glare before continuing with their separate projects; painting the walls, Thomas was meticulous in the details; Morgan helped Michael with crib tasks when called upon and cleaned everything else as progress was made.  
  
The ring of Thomas’ cell phone caused the men to pause all their actions, “I’m sorry I have to take this. I'm on brother duty as well as uncle duty today.”   
  
Morgan waited for him to exit the room before kneeling beside his brother, “Is everything okay between you and Steffy after…the changes?”  
  
Dropping the screwdriver in his hand, Michael struck his brother with his cold green stare, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Come on, man.” Morgan checked the door before letting out a heavy sigh, “Kinda feels weird, right? To blink and have it feel like nothing’s ever changed?”  
  
 _If anyone would understand_. He gave him a small nod, hanging his head in disappointment, “I guess I didn’t realize how much I _didn’t_ miss any of this. The guards, the magnifying glass, worrying about the people I love the most.”  
  
“Did you miss Sonny?”  
  
Michael cringed at the name, fully aware he was not to press the issue with Morgan; as far as his little brother was concerned, his father had been Jax – a man who fought so hard to give him the normal childhood.   
  
Swallowing hard, Michael felt he was in safe company – safe enough to be completely honest – with how his emotions ruled him, “I love Dad, but this could not be worse for my life right now. Steffy’s pregnant, we’re engaged, and we need to be free to get comfortable with the life we’re making for ourselves. I just—I don’t know how I’m supposed to make room for all this again.”  
  
“How did Steffy take it?”  
  
“Better than I thought she would.” Michael shook his head, a thoughtful smile staining his lips, “Better than I deserve.”  
  
“Better than you deserve? Come on, you know how much Steffy loves you.”   
  
Michael stood his feet, erupting with emotions, and continued to spew his thoughts, “I—I know she loves me, but she deserves the kind of life where she doesn’t worry. Where she doesn’t look over her shoulder and wonder. Where people won’t continue to judge her worse than already do because she’s a Forrester.”  
  
“Michael—”  
  
“I would give up anything to just—disappear with her. With our baby. Because I understand that’s all that matters, and no matter how hard I try—I can’t understand why Dad doesn’t get that he’s going to affect **_all_** of that by showing up in Port Charles!”  
  
“So don’t let him.” Morgan now stood tall, challenging his brother with his determined ebony gaze, “Look, I know you don’t—think I get a lot of things, but I get this. What you have with Steffy, you can’t let him touch. No matter what. And that’s what he’ll do, man. The fact that he can’t stay away should just show you that he doesn’t respect the life you’ve created for yourself or for her or this baby. You need to stop giving him the benefit of the doubt.”  
  
Michael opened his mouth to defend his father, plead with his brother to understand that Corinthos love could be difficult on its best day; however, Thomas’ heavy sigh ceased their argument before it could begin.  
  
“Michael, Steffy wants to know if you’re okay with her making this whole thing black tie. Leave it to my sister to—” Noting the awkward stare between Michael and Morgan, his smile disappeared as he awkwardly gestured towards the door, “Did I interrupt something?”  
  
Morgan said nothing, returning to his busy work, and leaving Michael to answer.  
  
“Not at all. Everything’s fine. Let’s just get back to work. I’d like to get this done before the party.”  
  
Thomas sailed his eyes between them, a doubtful laugh parting his lips, “Whatever you say, man. I just hope you’re ready for a Forrester family event."


	23. Chapter 23

“How do I look?” Steffy stepped out of the bathroom, waiting for him to turn away from the window before doing a slow turn, “I made sure it was cream colored so no one would freak out that our get together tonight was some sort of trick to get them to attend our wedding.”  
  
Her round belly was slightly camouflaged in the Grecian ball gown with one shoulder and a peek-a-boo sleeve; her long brown locks pinned into a bun which allowed her accent jewel neckline to bring out the brightness of her blue eyes.  
  
Dressed in a black suit, Michael somehow felt like a bum while staring at her.  
  
She allowed a bright smile to emerge as she walked towards him, “I’ll take your silence as massive amounts of approval.”  
  
“This is definitely me approving.” He slid his arms around her, lowering his voice as his inched closer to hers, “I’m also wondering if we could skip this whole thing and spend the next couple of days in bed – or year – whatever.”  
  
“No way, Blondie, I finally got **_the_** opportunity to show you off to the entire town, my family, and anyone else who wants to gush over _my_ **man** and me.” Steffy giggled as he shut his eyes and winced at her simple title for him, “Come on, we can’t be more than a couple minutes late.”  
  
“Wait.” Michael held onto her, waiting for her blue eyes to return to his, “There’s something I gotta show you before we leave.”  
  
“Now?”  
  
“Yeah, come on.” He took her hand, lacing their fingers, as he led her out of their bedroom; gesturing towards the room across the hall, Michael stood in place as she noted the big red bow on the door, “This is from all the men in your life, a gift for you and the baby.”  
  
Steffy was too stunned to open the door, waiting for him to do the honors and gesture for her to enter; trying to hold onto her smile, her sea gaze misted with tears as she made the short journey into the room.   
  
Following her into the room, Michael watched as she took in her surroundings – the perfect home for their baby girl. Everything in its perfect spot, decorated for a princess, and all of it within the color scheme Steffy was building around – black, pink, and white.  
  
“Michael…” Steffy said his name in a nearly breathless whisper, holding her hands to her heart as she turned to survey every last inch of the room, “It’s perfect.”   
  
“You haven’t seen the best part.”   
  
His pride was swelled at the sight of her happy tears, yet he was nervous about the gift he still had to present to her; extending a gift box to her, he drew in a deep breath as she shook her head.  
  
“I don’t know if my mascara could take anything else.” Steffy carefully dabbed at her eyes before releasing breath and carefully removing the top from the gift box.  
  
“I know we haven’t really discussed baby names, but…” Michael watched as she removed the tiny ballerina music box and touched her fingers to the name etched in the wood, “I couldn’t think of one better than this.”  
  
“…Phoebe.” She hugged the music box while a sob overtook her, leaving him unsure of whether he had put this night over the top or brought it completely down; she finally gathered herself enough to smile, “It’s perfect.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Yeah, Mom, I promise. We’re on our way.”  
  
“Did you tell her you made me cry, and I had to fix my make up!”  
  
Michael rolled his eyes at her comment, trying to calm down his mother’s excited inquiries, “No, we didn’t have an argument. Everything’s fine.” Steffy’s laughter in the background made things worse, “No, Mom—Mom—Mom! It’s fine. We’ll see you in a few minutes, all right?” He hung up his phone, tucking it into his pocket, “Why’d you do that? You know she’s gonna wanna question me the second I get there.”  
  
“Oh, you’re such a cute Mama’s boy.” Steffy teased, pinching his cheek, “I love it.”  
  
Michael glanced out the window, eyeing their driver with a sigh, “We’re almost there, right?”  
  
Steffy jumped in before the driver could respond, “Would you calm down? We’re like ten minutes away, tops.”  
  
“I'll feel better once we’re there.” Michael tried to enjoy the blissful lull of silence between them, something that would drastically change the second they were at the Metro Court and defending their relationship to the world; the sound of a low hum caused him to return his eyes to her – enjoying the sight of her rubbing her stomach as the soft melody continued to emit from her throat.   
  
Whatever was thrown at them tonight, Michael was thankful to have the image to hold onto - his beautiful girls.  
  
The flicker of the headlights behind them caused his hand to fly up and shield his eyes as the driver mumbled, “What the hell is this guy’s problem?” Rolling down the driver window, he waved back to the car, “Go around!”  
  
Michael turned to see the car’s lights speeding towards them just as the driver’s face flashed fear, the gas of their car increasing as they spotted the car in unison.  
  
“Michael?”   
  
Her soft call came before the first ram into the car, soon followed by her high pitched scream filling the car; it was the alert Michael needed to move into action. Moving around her, he attempted to secure her seat belt only to have her protest.  
  
“The baby.” Securing his seatbelt, he wrapped her body in his arms as the second bumper crash prompted another scream, “What’s happening?”  
  
“Look at me.” Michael attempted to calm her down as his heart pounded out of his chest, each second accelerating time and panic, “Shut your eyes and hold on. Tight.”  
  
Steffy gave a firm nod, slightly ducking with him in the backseat as the third push came and sent the car spinning out of control – her scream the last thing he heard before the silence returned.  
  
~*~  
  
Something tickled his nose, warm and consistent; he reached a hand to his head, only to have pain grip at every inch of his body.  
  
 _“Michael!”_  
  
His green eyes flew open, blurry until he blinked – taking in images with his sight like rapid camera shots: the driver was hunched over at the steering wheel; a low hiss was somewhere in the background; a crystallized window nearby with the stain of red.  
  
“…Steffy.”   
  
Groaning loudly, he winced while blinking his eyes tight and opening them once again to seek her out; her body out of his arms and leaning against the door; limp and unresponsive, Steffy pale skin gave a strong contrast to the blood coming from her head and pooling at the corner of her mouth.  
  
“Stef—” He trailed off into a loud yell, removing his seatbelt and reaching over to her. When his touch did nothing to evoke a response from her, her head and limbs lied lifeless, Michael knew the time to pay attention to his own wounds would come later.  
  
Michael placed two fingers to side of her neck, adrenaline kicking in when he caught a slow pulse; he placed a hand on her stomach and mentally prayed.   
  
_Come on, baby, give Daddy a kick._   
  
No kick, no response, caused him to reach into his pocket and retrieve the cell phone – his green eyes searching for a sign of the other car, “I need help. Our car was hit. My girlfriend—she’s pregnant and the—the baby’s not moving—they’re not moving, please hurry!”  
  
Michael tossed the phone aside, needing the operator to stay on the line as he returned his attention to Steffy, “Please…please, wake up.” He gently took Steffy’s face in his hands and turned her towards him, gaining full sight of her head wound and nearly breaking down as the tears threatened to suffocate him, “No…Steffy…please…” His head fell to her chest, listening to her faint heartbeat, “You can’t do this to me.”


	24. Chapter 24

Michael could not bring himself to focus after they had wheeled Steffy away from him; he heard their request for him to get checked out, something about a possible shoulder or arm injury, but his shouting for them to help Steffy and her only had held enough authority for people to temporarily back away from him.  
  
Now, as people argued around him – still in their glamorous get up from the party, Michael tried to find the strength to stand up, stand tall, as they said everything he knew.  
  
There was nothing he could ever do to deserve Steffy; nothing and (possibly) no one could be worthy of her fierce loyalty and passionate love…no matter how much he may have wanted to be – how desperate he was to be that man for her.  
  
 _“And if my daughter makes it, she’ll have lost everything!”  
  
The baby. _Michael briefly snapped out of his daze, gazing over into the brown eyes of his brother, “They know about Phoebe? Is she okay?”  
  
“No one knows anything, man.” Morgan tried to calm his brother down, his jaw tight as he glared at the older man barking accusations, “Especially him.”  
  
“Ridge, I swear, if you don’t **back** _off_ , I’m going to do something about it.”  
  
“What, Carly? You think you could do anything worse than this!”  
  
“This isn’t help Steffy!” Thomas’ roar caused the two parents to pause, his voice softening only as Taylor stood near him and placed her hands on his biceps, “Could you stop making everything about you, Dad? She would’ve been safe, at home with Michael, had you not needed a show!”  
  
Ridge’s eyes shot to Michael’s, “This happened because she’s with a Corinthos!”  
  
He watched as Jason grabbed Ridge by the collar, only somewhat settled by Carly’s touch on his back, and the realization nearly knocked the wind out of him. _Corinthos_.  
  
~*~  
  
Bursting out of the exit door, his lungs fought to accept each gasp of air he greedily captured.  
  
 _Target_.  
  
Michael had heard the word over and over again in his short life, been the aim before, but when the car had barreled toward them he focused on safety rather than cause; but it had a way of robbing him of ignorant bliss, robbing him of the normalcy Steffy fought so hard to give him.  
  
The tears blurred his green gaze as his rough hands scraped against the roof’s edge, “…we were the target.”  
  
“Michael?”   
  
His mother’s voice, though sweet like honey and warm like cocoa, made the pain real and caused the realization to weigh heavy on his weak chest – so heavy he was sure he’d collapse from the pressure; the sound of cautious footsteps, multiple pairs, caused him to slide further away.  
  
“No.” Michael refused to look at them, shutting his eyes and feeling the wind trying to wipe his tears from his cold skin, “I don’t want this. I don’t—want—any of it.” Hearing footsteps, solid and purposeful interrupt the melody of his mother and brother’s steps, his glare connected to those sorrowful blue eyes and the words left his lips in a low accusation, “You know why this is happening.”  
  
Jason, his battered hero, never looked more apologetic than he did in that moment – understanding the depths of what Michael stood to lose.  
  
“It’s because of him. Because he couldn’t let _my_ life be about **me**!” The second Michael’s tone elevated, his mother attempted to step forward only to be struck by his harsh gaze, “Because you had to give in and make me a Corinthos. Not a Spencer or Benson.” When Carly looked wounded by his comment, Michael returned his eyes to Jason, “You give **_Sonny_** a message from me. You tell him that he’s dead to me. I’m not his son, and I never was.”   
  
“You’re upset. No one blames you, but this is not the way to handle it.”  
  
“We both know that being associated with Sonny Corinthos only costs us, Morgan! You figured it out a long time ago, but it takes Steffy being…” Michael looked down at his hands, seemingly redder than before, and he fought for another breath only to have the world disappear.  
  
~*~  
  
 _“Michael…”_  
  
His eyes fluttered open, somewhat blinded by the fluorescent light above him, as the familiar voice tried to gently coax him.  
  
“Stay calm, baby.”  
  
“Mom?” His voice was hoarse as he tried to figure out where he was, if the whole horrible scene was some kind of nightmare, “…where am I?”  
  
“…you’re in the hospital, honey.”  
  
“Steffy.” His immediate response sent him to a seated position, searching the rest of his hospital room, “Where’s Steffy? Where’s the baby?”  
  
Carly raised her hands up in attempt to quiet him, her blue eyes steel in strength, “You have to sit still, Michael. You were injured in the accident.”  
  
“It was real? We got hit?” Michael glanced at his arms - one attached the I.V. and the other in a sling, “Steffy! Where’s Steffy!”   
  
“You have to calm down, Michael, or they’re going to sedate you _again_.” Carly’s blue eyes betrayed her, full of tears that glossed them over, as she tried to ease his fears with her sing song tone; she looked to Morgan who entered the room, making an unspoken plea to him.  
  
“Someone tell me where Steffy is!” Michael watched as Morgan stepped forward, holding up his hands to echo Carly’s sentiments that his calm was necessary to receive any answers, “Someone, _please_ , tell me where she is.”  
  
“…she’s in the I.C.U.” The look between his mother and brother revealed that wasn’t the worst of it, “Michael, they had to take the baby.”  
  
“Phoebe! Her name is Phoebe!” Michael could not bring himself to calm down, even as Morgan passed Carly to rest his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “And she has to be okay. So just—tell me where they took her so I can go. I can go right now. I'm fine. But—Phoebe—she needs me.” Carly stepped away, one hand covering her mouth as the other attempted to shield her eyes, “Mama, please…” His call prompted her to turn to him as he continued to beg, “Phoebe needs me. I'm her father.”


	25. Chapter 25

His mother had tried to prepare him, gone over the details of Phoebe’s rough beginning.  
  
 _“The accident caused what’s called a placental abruption…”_  
  
Morgan’s stern voice had brought him back to reality, forcing him to stop just before they rounded the corner to the NICU, “Michael, are you sure you’re ready for this?”   
  
His little brother continued to demonstrate a strength that was new yet warranted in the severity of the situation; when Michael found the awareness to give a nod, Carly took his hand within her own; holding his hand to her heart, she tried to remain optimistic despite the tears glossing her gaze, “It’s going to be a lot to take in, baby. Your daughter is very small, and there are...a lot things keeping her healthy and getting her strong, okay?”  
  
The images, all horrific, filling his mind caused his voice to crack in response, “Okay.”  
  
Nurses walked them through the process of sterilization, urging Michael to wait for a doctor before visiting his daughter; he refused, insisting, “She needs me.”  
  
Once they were prepped, one nurse reluctantly led them to Phoebe.  
  
Time came to a standstill as Michael saw the incubator before his daughter was ever visible; the second he saw the fragile child, his knees gave out.  
  
With Morgan on one side and Carly on the other, he avoided the fall as they held him to a stand beside his child; however, the tears were impossible to restrain as his hands flew up to shield his eyes from the sight of his daughter’s struggle.  
  
“Michael, you have to listen to me.” His mom’s voice was a soft, warm whisper in his ear – the only calm he could find as the walls closed in, “You were just like this. I couldn’t look at you,” She paused, choking back sobs, “but you were so beautiful. You were a fighter. You came into this world fighting and haven’t given up, not once. Your daughter needs you to teach that to her, you hear me?”  
  
Michael filled his lungs with a breath, wiping his face with his hands and blinking hard to remove excess tears; looking down once more, he found the rise and fall of her little chest to confirm reason to hope. It was slow but steady.   
  
“I’ve visited her before, Michael.” Morgan’s words caused Michael to glance at him, a small smile on his lips, “She’s just like you and Steffy. She’s gonna pull through this. You’ll see.”  
  
Michael found his daughter’s delicate facial features, signs of her mother in her cherry tinted pout and long lashes; her dark, sandy blonde hair escaped the cap on her head and hinted she would have him some of his features as well. Once the image of her had been etched in his memory, he allowed a small grin to prompt the parting of his tear soaked lips, “Everything’s going to okay, Phoebe. Daddy’s right here, and I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”  
  
~*~  
  
When they had forced him out of the NICU, Michael's next demand was to see Steffy; while Morgan and Carly complied, they were silent as they boarded the elevator with him.  
  
All Michael knew was that his were girls were in intensive care units, separated since the car accident, and it was his fault.   
  
By staying in this town, by refusing to let Sonny go before this moment and trusting everyone else to protect him, he had resigned his family to this situation. Their lives would always be like this unless he made a choice to separate himself, unless he found a way to belong to no one except Phoebe and Steffy.  
  
It was easy to spot Steffy’s room, guarded by Forresters; yet before he could say a word, Thomas had approached.   
  
His glassy gaze signaled his exhaustion and concern, yet Thomas somehow managed supportive smile, “Michael, they found the other driver. They’ve got him in PCPD custody, and the family is heading down to the station.”  
  
Michael’s jaw became tight, “I need you to handle—”  
  
“I’ve got this. No one is going to get away with hurting my sister or my niece. I promise you that.” He placed a hand gingerly on Michael’s shoulder, “Just—take care of Steffy, okay?”  
  
Morgan’s hopeful question interrupted the tension, “Is she awake?”  
  
“…not yet.” Thomas hung his head low, a sniffle signaling a new onslaught of tears, “But she will be,” He met Michael’s eyes for a moment, “once she knows you’re here…she’s gonna be fine.”  
  
As Michael approached the hospital room, he noted Ridge’s dirty look yet was relieved when it was met with a line of defense – defense which included Steffy’s mother, Taylor, who stood beside Carly as she blocked his walk towards her son.   
  
Crossing the threshold into Steffy’s room, Michael had no one to hold him up as his eyes found her helpless; hooked up to a ventilator, head wrapped with a bandage, she still managed to look like the gorgeous woman he had always loved, a closer approach revealing only tiny cuts on the skin of her arms and a light bruise on her forehead.  
  
He relied on his mother’s words to move him, forcing himself to remember.  
  
They need you to be strong until you can teach them to do it on their own, to be strong without you.  
  
Michael pulled the stool to her bedside, allowing his fingers to capture her hand with a feather’s touch as his other hand reached up show the same tenderness in the light brush of her cheekbone.  
  
“I’ve just met our daughter, our Phoebe…she’s perfect, Steffy. Just like her mama.”   
  
Though his words were an attempt to mask his fear, to feign courage, Steffy’s stillness – maintained since the accident – continued to rip his weak beating heart out of his chest.  
  
“I know that you know how much I love you, Steffy. But,” Michael’s voice was shaken by an abundance of tears, “I’ve never told you how much I need you in my life…so you can’t leave me, okay? Because I need you—Phoebe needs you too. And I’ll—do whatever it takes. I’ll move to L.A. or follow you to some country no one’s ever heard of, okay? Just…please, wake up.”


	26. Chapter 26

Days passed and, while Phoebe’s condition improved, Steffy’s remained unchanged; however, Michael refused to leave the hospital and return home without his girls.   
  
Grabbing a cup of coffee, he continued to ward off exhaustion and rounded the corner to Steffy’s hospital room; Michael froze when seeing Carly and Jason locked in a whisper, looking into the room. Guilt and shame washed over his tired muscles as he caught a glimpse of Jason’s weary look, recalling the rooftop scolding.   
  
His hero felt like a failure, and it was his fault.   
  
Michael approached them with caution, catching his mother’s eye and encouraging smile, “Jason?”  
  
He turned to him, even tone, “I came to see how Steffy and Phoebe were doing.”  
  
“Thank you.” Michael wished he had the energy for a long winded apology because Jason deserved as much; however, the only thing he could do was wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his shoulder, mentally praying, _please, forgive me._  
  
When Jason returned his tight embrace, everything was said without a single word; yet he continued to alleviate the weight on Michael’s chest, “Everything’s gonna be okay.”  
  
~*~  
  
“Are you ready, Papa?”  
  
The nurse’s question caused Michael to look out the nursery window, only Taylor and Carly had been allowed in the room with him (the benefit of a healthy hospital donation); he tried to pay close attention as the rest of his family and a few Forresters watched from the hospital window.  
  
His heart leapt out of his chest as the nurse stepped aside and allowed his little Snow White to breathe in air on her own, only a tiny oxygen tube assisting the rise and fall of her small upper body.   
  
His mother choked back a sob behind him as he moved; Phoebe’s skin was warm to the touch of his finger as her tiny hand grasped at it.  
  
It was the sure signal he needed to know his daughter would eventually fulfill his wish and return home with him.  
  
~*~  
  
They warned Michael her condition may never improve; she may always remain just like this. Not the sound of her voice or feel of soft skin to bring him down to Earth – to ground him when the world so often spun out of his control.  
  
Yet he did as his mother instructed in their tiny, hushed conversations.   
  
_“She will not leave you, Michael, as long as you don’t give up. If you let her know, every day, that you’re right there; she will come back to you.”_  
  
Michael waited for the night to lull to a stillness, allowing him an opportunity to sit with her. Taking her hand within his, he forced a smile onto his face and began to relay the day’s events.  
  
Soon, Phoebe would be allowed to go home; Thomas and Taylor had offered to assist Michael in the baby’s transition. His mother had insisted the baby would need to tell her to go away before she moved an inch from her side, even then she might protest. Leaving Ridge out of the one sided conversation, Michael attempted to create the world that Steffy would want to return to.  
  
“…so the second you come back to me, we can go wherever you want and make it official.” Michael swallowed hard, looking at her free hand and focusing on her engagement ring, “We’ll have to decide what name we’re going with since Corinthos and Forrester might leave Phoebe open to some issues. I was thinking Spencer but…it’s not like that name’s totally clean. I—”  
  
The sight of Steffy’s fingers twitching molded him into one tense muscle, even his breath held in his system, as he waited for another small signal.   
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Not one more subtle sign.  
  
His body forced him to breathe, for his eyes to shut tight and accept the sign was not enough to build a future. Overwhelmed, Michael held her hand tight against his forehead and tried to fight an onslaught of tears.   
  
“Please, Steffy, please…I need you.”  
  
A breath whipped through the air, causing him to straighten his seated position and glance towards the door. He fully expected to a stranger enter the room, a family member set to comfort him, yet found none.  
  
The sight of her blue eyes, emerging from her heavy eyelids, was not something he was prepared for; her confused and weary look around the room.  
  
He was afraid to hope it was anything more than a dream, convinced he had passed out due to the exhaustion, until she used her free hand to reach to her face; confused by the ventilator, she frowned towards him and let out a low moan.  
  
Michael pressed the button for the nurse, calm until someone convinced him this was real. Standing to his feet, he delicately cupped her face in his hands.   
  
Steffy stared up at him, the alarm in her eyes slowly melting into sympathy; he wanted to ask her a thousand questions, including what she remembered.  
  
However, everything had to be put aside, as her hand reached to her stomach.  
  
Steffy’s wide eyes signaled the unspeakable question which Michael quickly eliminated, “She’s here, and she’s perfect.”  
  
~*~  
  
Steffy would hear nothing of her recovery, had to be sedated, until Michael could finally rest their daughter into her expectant arms; the image of Steffy and Phoebe meeting for the first time would be forever seared into his memory.  
  
The tears were immediate, yet Steffy’s bright smile towards her daughter made sure that no one could mistake their bond; Michael had insisted the moment be personal, yet he could feel their families’ stares burning through the hospital door window.  
  
“I can’t believe you’re really here.” Outlining Phoebe’s chubby cheeks with her fingertip, Steffy tried to clear her still scratchy throat and hushed her voice, “You have no idea how much we wanted you, how excited we were to finally see you…how much we love you. And I know, in my heart, that—Phoebe kept you safe for me.”  
  
As Steffy began to break down, holding her daughter tight to her chest, sobs began to overwhelm her speak, Michael leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Nothing will break us, Steffy. Our family is going to make it. That much I can promise you…I’ve seen it.”  
  
After a moment, their stares concentrated on their daughter, Steffy’s eyes found his, “Since you’ve brought it up, do we know what our family name is going be?”  
  
~*~  
  
“She’s fine. Everything’s fine. The doctors just want to check in with them.” Michael’s words were what everyone needed to take a deep breath and rejoice in the safety of the girls.  
  
Embraces were shared, smiles returning to the lips of every individual somehow connected to their drama. Soon, a nurse approached Michael to ask the inevitable, “Are we ready to fill out baby Phoebe’s birth certificate?”  
  
“Almost. I just have one more thing to take care of.” He looked around for his mother, smiling when she approached him – happy to fulfill his request.  
  
“It didn’t take much convincing at all.” Carly grinned, reaching for Jason’s hand and bringing him forward, “Michael’s waiting.”  
  
Jason’s blue eyes were misty as he presented a nervous smile, something he rarely did, “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“Absolutely, as long as you’re on board.” Michael waited for his nod, squeezing his uncle’s shoulder as he made the announcement to the nurse; his green eyes full of pride as he spoke the words that nearly no one was ready to hear, “My daughter’s name is Phoebe Caroline Morgan.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Can I hold the baby, Michael?”  
  
It was hard to believe Phoebe ever left her father’s arms, but it was true. The infant was almost three months yet spent most of her days in the loving embrace of her parents.   
  
“Jos, weren’t you supposed to be upstairs getting ready with Mom?” Michael smiled at his sister’s request yet kept his eyes focused on his daughter as she finished the last of her bottle, “Maybe you can hold Phoebe later at the reception, okay?”  
  
“Fine.” Huffed the tiny blonde before she spotted their brother, “Hey, Morgan, Michael said I get to hold the baby later, and you don’t.”  
  
“Imagine my disappointment when you’re responsible for changing her diaper too.”   
  
Michael glanced up just in time to see the two sticking their tongues at each other, “You know we have to leave pretty soon. You two better be on time or feel the wrath of my wife.”  
  
“God, you two haven’t even gone through the ceremony yet, and you’ve already changed her title.” Morgan stood behind his sister, facing Michael and Phoebe with mild interest, “I’m still gonna call her your baby’s mama.”  
  
Michael glared at his brother before gesturing towards the carefully decorated backyard, “What do you think, Jos?”  
  
The tiny little girl carefully examined the back yard, stepping outdoors for a moment then running back to her brothers, “They used the wrong flowers.”  
  
Michael could feel panic set in, trying to detect the problem.  
  
Morgan remained skeptical, “How would you even know that, squirt? You haven’t even been to the wedding.”  
  
“Cause I helped Steffy pick the flowers, duh!” Josslyn stomped out of the room, her head high in the air.  
  
Morgan attempted to calm his brother’s fear, “She’s wrong, all right? You guys are paying a wedding planner how much to mess up details, come on now.”  
  
“See! Look!” Josslyn stuck her tiny, flower girl bouquet in their faces, “It’s supposed to match just like Steffy wanted!”  
  
Michael glanced at the navy, canary, and forest green accents in her arrangement then back to the decorations, immediately noting a bright pink out of place, “Morgan, I want you to find that wedding planner and tell her that if it doesn’t look perfect for the reception then—”  
  
“I’ll do better than that, bro. I’m gonna go tell Mom.”   
  
Morgan tried to beat Josslyn up the stairs; both nearly colliding with their uncle as he entered the room. Jason’s presence brought Michael’s stress down the moment he entered the room, holding up the tuxes.  
  
“Everything’s been checked a third time upon orders from Carly and fourth upon Steffy’s.” Jason set them down carefully across a chair in the living room, gently signaling for Phoebe, “How’s she doing today?”  
  
Michael didn’t resist, setting his daughter in Jason’s awaiting arms, “Perfect, slept most of last night unlike me or her mother. Mom brought Phoebe here this morning so everyone could do properly fuss over the bride.”  
  
“Sounds about right.”   
  
A smile easily occupied Michael’s lips as he observed Jason and Phoebe, always amazed at how Jason handled kids with such ease; he hoped he would always be that reliable for his daughter.  
  
“We doubled checked the church, loaded it with security. Even if you can’t see them, trust me when I tell you that they’re around.” Jason’s blue eyes glanced up, his voice firm, “You have my word that today’s going to be exactly what you and Steffy expected.”  
  
That reassurance was enough for Michael to build his entire day upon.  
  
~*~  
  
“Mama, stop.” Michael’s hands circled around the wrists of Carly’s fussy hands, the calm of his green eyes causing the mist in her eyes to intensify, “Everything’s perfect.”  
  
“Right.” She gave a firm nod, clearly anxious to do something – anything – to avoid the inevitable, “Because today’s going to happen no matter what, right? You’re getting married…and you’re a father now. And—”  
  
  
“I’m still your son.” Michael’s insistence caused her to bow her head with a soft, sorrowful laugh, “Your son who is really happy and positive that this is what I want.”  
  
They didn’t have a lot of time before the ceremony, especially as the church became full with family and friends – all a little doubtful and tempted to make bets upon the couple’s success.  
  
Each had their opinion about how Michael was building his family, especially since the fallout with Sonny; to Sonny’s credit, he did not challenge Michael’s request and gave Jason every reassurance he would stay in hiding. Sonny’s plan to return to Port Charles nothing more than gossip after the car accident – also, after another family had mysteriously disappeared from town.  
  
“I wouldn’t be here now, if you hadn’t supported me. If you didn’t tell me to fight for them, to fight for my family,” Michael gave his mother’s forehead a kiss before embracing her, “thank you, Mama.”  
  
He heard her draw in a shaky breath before choking back a sob, “Anytime, baby.”  
  
Those were the last words Carly managed to get out before she walked Michael to his position in front of the priest, the room silenced with smiles (some forced, others hopeful).  
  
Giving Michael’s cheek a kiss, she took her seat reluctantly – allowing herself to smile when Jason wrapped an arm around her and used his free hand to take hers.  
  
“You can jet if you need to, Mikey; I got a backup plan.”  
  
Michael laughed at the words of his best man brother, whispering to Morgan over his shoulder, “Would you say no to a woman like Steffy Forrester?”   
  
“No, I wouldn’t.”  
  
“That’s what I thought. Now, shut up.”   
  
Michael tried to hide his laughter as his brother gave in before Josslyn began her confident stride down the aisle, tossing her flowers up into the air before they landed on the carpet in front of her – each step as excited and big as her smile.  
  
Following her, Steffy’s maid of honor (her mother, Taylor) and brother made their way towards the front of the church; both determined to stand by Steffy and Michael despite how Ridge resisted.  
  
As the music announced her arrival, the crowd stood up as Steffy crossed the threshold; her hand clutching her grandfather’s arm – Eric’s smile wide as she did so.  
  
Steffy released a breath, looking at Eric one last time before they began their journey; when her eyes finally met Michael’s, a genuine smile emerged on her lips and her shoulders slid into their proper position.  
  
Her beauty was beyond words, but Michael managed to lock his knees and stand tall.   
  
After all the drama and nearly losing everything, Steffy was still committed to their life together; she hadn’t left him and she never would.  
  
Standing proudly in front of him, she took his hands in hers and mouthed, _Me and you_.  
  
Michael interlaced their fingers, mouthing back, _Always_.

**_The End_ **


End file.
